The Hunters Become the Hunted
by HuntressofEvil
Summary: Sequel to The Hunters Who Cried Werewolf. Sam, Dean, Hannah and Amanda are back hunting down evil together. This time they are hunting something worse than a werewolf and it may cost one of them their life. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!! You have no idea how happy I am that so many of you liked **The Hunters Who Cried Werewolf**. Thanks to HuntressofDarkness91, Mazkeraide, supernaturalloverrr, and Tysoular (for your wonderful reviews); I am now writing the sequel. If you haven't read my story yet, I'm advising you to read it before starting this one so you understand what's going on in this story. I hope you enjoy this one as much as the first. As always, please review. Thanks so much!!

HuntressofEvil

**The Hunters Become the Hunted**

**Chapter One**

It was closed to midnight and the streets of Los Vegas were lit up by the beautiful lights of the casinos and clubs. It was a Friday night, so most of the casinos were jumping with tourists and gamblers trying to make a couple of bucks by morning. At the Mandalay Bay Hotel and Casino, one tourist was getting herself ready for her first night in Vegas. She made sure she had her room key and plenty of money for the craps tables and went out to enjoy the fine evening.

A few hours later, she was getting very lucky at the tables. After winning almost four hundred dollars, she decided to call it a night. Going to leave the casino, she noticed a man watching her from across the room. He was tall and had black hair which covered his eyes. She turned away from him and went outside to phone out of her friends.

"Oh come on, pick up." She said in irritation when the phone just rang and rang.

"Something the matter?" A voice behind her asked.

The girl turned around to see the man that was watching her inside. "No, my friend just said she'd meet me here, but she's running late and now she won't pick up her phone." She explained to him.

"Well, how about I wait with you. There are a lot of crazy people on the streets this time of night." The man said with a smile.

"Are there? Well, be sure to point them out." She said just before her phone rang. "Hey, where are you?" She said into her phone. "Alright, I'll be right there."

"Was that you're friend?" The man asked politely.

"Yeah, she's at the Luxor and she wants to meet there." The girl told him, "Well, thanks for waiting with me."

"Hey, how about I walk you there?" The man asked, "Unless you were gonna take a cab."

"No, that sounds nice. Thank you." The girls said and they started off down the street.

They walked silently for a little while until the man grabbed her hand and said, "I know a short cut. This way."

He led the girl into a dark alleyway. There was no body there, but the girl seemed strangely calm. Then, they stopped far enough in so that no one from the street could see or hear them.

"What are we doing here?" The girl asked putting her hand into her pocket.

"I'm kinda hungry." The man said as a second set of teeth descended from his mouth.

The girl turned to run out of the alley, but the vampire had a friend follow them into that alley trapping her. Any one in this situation would have panicked, but the girl simply drew out a knife from her pocket and cut off one of the vampire's head.

"Sorry, but I'm not on the menu." The girl said keeping her hazel eyes fixed on the other vampire.

The vampire which had led her into the alley drew back a couple of steps and said, "You're a hunter?"

"Yeah, and she's got a partner." A male voice behind him said.

The vampire turned around and barely had time to see who it was before Sam Winchester sliced off his head.

Sam looked down at the dead body, and then looked at his girlfriend Amanda, "Are you alright?"

"Absolutely. Good job." Amanda said cleaning her knife.

"You too." Sam said, "Let's burn these bodies before they start to smell."

Sam and Amanda dragged both men farther into the alley and then dumped them into an empty dumpster. Sam then covered the bodies with lighter fluid and tossed in a lighted match. After the fire died down, the two hunters went back to their hotel room at the Aladdin Hotel.

"I better call Dean and see if they've had any luck." Sam said once they were locked away in the room.

Amanda and Hannah have been with the Winchesters now for a little over a year. Since their ordeal with the werewolves, the four hunters had proven to be a very spectacular team. They've hunted demons, spirits, and anything else you could possibly think of and have been successful every time. Their most recent hunt is a pack of vampires running loose in Vegas. So far, they've found the nest and have killed any that come out into the open. While Sam and Amanda were taking care of business out in the streets, Dean and Hannah were on their way to the nest to get the leaders of the pack.

"Where are you guys?" Dean asked when he picked up his phone.

"We're at the hotel. Are you almost at the nest?" Sam asked sitting on his and Amanda's king sized bed.

"Yeah, almost. How many have you killed tonight?" Dean asked.

"Two. Besides the leaders, there should only be two more for you to handle." Sam said, "Are you sure you don't want me and Amanda to come and help out?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Dean said, "We'll be back in about an hour."

"Okay, just be careful." Sam said and hung up the phone.

They had had a long day of hunting, so they both took a shower and went to bed. Sam tried to stay awake to hear Hannah and Dean get back. At about three in the morning, he finally heard movement and the door open to the room next to them. A few seconds later, he got a text from Dean saying that they were back and the leaders were taken care of.

The next morning, the hunters were packing up to leave Vegas and find another hunt. The Winchesters were at the Impala making sure they had all of their weapons when Dean's cell phone started to ring. It was Ellen.

"If you boys are interested, I have a hunt for you." She said, "None of my other friends want to go after it."

"Why won't any of your other friends take the case?" Dean asked after putting the cell phone on speaker so Sam could hear as well.

"Because this is something no one has ever seen before." Ellen said, "If you come by and take a look at the information we have, it's unlike anything I or Ash have seen. Maybe the four of you can figure it out."

"We'll be there." Dean said hanging up the phone. "Well, looks like we've got another job."

"Dean, let's not commit to anything before we've seen the information Ellen has." Sam said as the girls came out with their bags.

"So, where are we off to now?" Hannah asked putting her bag in the trunk.

"Ellen just called." Dean said, "I guess it's time you met her and Ash."

"And she has a case that she wants us to look at." Sam said, "Si how about it?"

"Let's go." Amanda said getting into the back seat with Hannah.

After a ten hour drive, the hunters pulled up in front of the road house which was closed at the time of day it was. They went inside and the Winchesters introduced Ellen and Ash to Hannah and Amanda.

"So Ellen, where's that information?" Dean asked sitting down at the bar.

The other hunters sat down too just as Ellen handed Dean a folder full of newspaper articles.

"Local woman, Diana Churchill dies after living in a vegetated state for six months." Dean read an article out loud. He looked through all the other ones handing them back to Sam after he read them. "These all seem relatively the same. A woman dies after being a vegetable for a long period of time."

"They all died in the same city." Amanda pointed out, "Helena, Montana."

"Ellen, are you sure this isn't just a medical issue?" Hannah asked after reading the articles.

"Pretty sure. My friend Dan went to check it out a few weeks ago." Ellen said, "He told me that the women that died we're in a vegetated state. They were able to move around and make sounds, but they couldn't speak. He said it was almost like they were having an out of body experience."

"Did he have a theory as to what made them that way?" Sam asked double checking the articles.

"No, he said he'd never seen anything like it before." Ellen said, "And the newspaper came today. Another woman is in the hospital. If you want to check it out yourselves feel free."

"Thanks Ellen, we will." Dean said getting up with the articles.

"So what do you think this is?" Sam asked Dean once they all were in the car.

"Probably nothing, but we'll find out when we get there." Dean said, "All the victims were female is that the only similarity between them."

"That's all I could tell." Amanda said, "They just lived and died in Helena."

"What hospital?" Dean asked starting up the car and driving away from the road house.

Amanda flipped through all of the articles. "The first three all died at a hospital called Memorial Hospital. The other two died at Helena Community Hospital."

"Did they all die around the same time?" Sam asked.

"Well, one died and then another one would be in the hospital. Then that one would die and then another." Amanda said, "Seems like what ever it is, there's only one of it."

"Let's just get there and see for ourselves what's going on." Hannah said, "I know none of us thinks this is our kind of problem at the moment."

The others simply rolled their eyes at Hannah. She still had her ability to read people's minds and liked to show off all the time. It was true though, none of the hunters believed that this was their type of problem. They thought it was just medical, but the sooner they got to Helena, the sooner they could see the most recent victim of whatever was going on in that city.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this is taking so long. I've been a little busy so far this summer LOL. Well, here's chapter two.

HuntressofEvil

**Chapter Two**

With Dean behind the wheel, the four hunters got to Helena by mid afternoon the next day. The first thing they wanted to do was check out the most recent victim of the supernatural attack and find out as much information as possible about the women that already died. So they split up. Amanda and Hannah went to Memorial hospital to interview the doctors who cared for the first three victims and Dean and Sam went to Helena Community Hospital where Stephanie O'Brien was being held.

The Winchesters dropped the girls off at Memorial and then went on their way to their hospital. They passed themselves off as two state police officers and had a nurse escort them to Stephanie's room.

"So, how long has Stephanie been here?" Dean asked as they followed the nurse down the hall.

"Almost three months now." The nurse replied, "It's a real shame. Steph was one of my good friends."

"Really? Did she seem okay before her accident?" Sam asked hoping to get information.

"What accident?" The nurse asked confused.

"Well, she must've been in some kind of accident in order for this to happen to her." Dean said, "Right?"

"She wasn't in any accident." The nurse said, "One minute she was perfectly normal. The next she said that something was after her and her baby."

"Baby?" Dean asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, Steph was two months pregnant when it happened." The nurse said, "The baby is still alive inside of her, but we don't have high hopes considering Steph's condition."

"Did Steph say what was after her and the baby?" Sam asked when they finally got to the room.

"She just said that it was a monster." The nurse said, "Try not to stay long, her doctor might get mad."

"Oh that's okay we'll have to talk with him anyway." Dean said with a smile, "Thank you."

The nurse turned and left down the hall. Sam entered the room first. There was Stephanie lying on the bed as if she was sleeping. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, then Steph gave out a cry and started rocking back and forth in bed. Sam tried stabilizing her, but it didn't seem to work. Steph was unresponsive to anything that Sam or Dean tried to do to help calm her down. They tried talking to her, grabbing her arms so she wouldn't fall off of the bed, but nothing worked. Then a doctor came in and gave her a shot. After a few minutes, Steph settled down.

"Sorry about that." The doctor said to Sam and Dean, "She goes into a fit nearly five or six times a day."

"What was that you gave her?" Dean asked, "Doctor…"

"Williams." The doctor answered, "And you are?"

"We're with the state police. I'm Officer Brickman this is Officer Doyle." Dean said and he and Sam flashed their stolen badges.

"Good to meet you officers." Doctor Williams said, "To answer you're question; I just gave her a mild sedative."

"Won't that be dangerous for the baby?" Sam asked with a frown.

"It's just a mild one which shouldn't do any damage." Williams said, "Anyway, we're more worried about getting Stephanie through this than saving her baby. If she lives she can have plenty more."

"How likely is it that Stephanie is really gonna survive though?" Dean asked, "I mean she is the sixth woman in almost a year that's been in this kind of state and none of them are alive."

"We're doing the best we can. We've already had two others and are trying not to lose a third." Williams said, "But the outcome of this may not be too bright. There is a big chance that we won't be able to bring her back. She has to help us, but is unresponsive as you have just witnessed."

"How do you think this happened to her doctor?" Sam asked, "We we're talking to a friend of hers that told us that Steph was afraid some one was after her baby."

"We think it was a mixture of trauma and stress that did it." Williams said blankly.

"Trauma and stress can do that to a person?" Dean asked skeptically.

"Well, in heavy amounts, maybe. Two weeks before she came here, her husband left her and she was having a hard time dealing with the stress of raising a child by herself." Williams informed, "With everything she was going through at the time, I'd say it's possible for this to happen."

"Do you think that's what happened to all of the women?" Dean asked.

"I only have observed my three patients and that's my theory for all of them." Williams said, "Now if you'll excuse me I have other patients to take care of."

"Just one more question doctor." Sam said before Williams left the room, "What would Stephanie have to do to pull through this?"

"Honestly, I think it's all in her head. If she overcomes what's in her mind, she'll be able to pull through." Williams said and then left.

When he left, Sam and Dean turned their attention back to Stephanie.

"That guy is messed up." Dean said, "Stress and trauma makes a person depressed it doesn't turn them into a vegetable."

"So you think this is something supernatural?" Sam asked.

"Well, Steph was trying to tell her friend that something was after her and the baby. It could be possible." Dean said, "Why do you think this is something supernatural?"

"Yes." Sam answered and then said nothing else.

"You stay with her, I'm gonna go see about the other women that died here." Dean said, "See if we can find some sort of connection."

Dean went to the front desk, flashed his badge and asked for the files of the other two women, Natalie Gray and Susan Somers. Dean sat down in a chair by a soda machine and read thoroughly through both files. Both women were in the hospital for three to six months. Natalie was first and then a day later, Susan was in. Neither of them knew the other; they were strangers. A few minutes went by and Dean still couldn't find anything. His focus was broken when two nurses and doctor Williams ran passed him towards Stephanie's room. Dean followed and ran into Sam.

"Dude, what's going on?" Dean asked seeing the look on Sam's face.

"We better figure out what this thing is fast and find out how it's choosing its victims." Sam said, "Stephanie and her baby just died.

Meanwhile, Amanda and Hannah we're at work doing research about the first three victims. Amanda was given the women's files and was searching through them for anything that would be considered useful. Hannah was interviewing the doctors who took care of the women. After a half an hour, they met back up in front of the hospital.

"Any luck?" Hannah asked sitting next to Amanda who was waiting for her.

"I keep reading through these, but there's nothing to suggest that these women we're chosen for some common reason." Amanda said, "How about you?"

"Doctors weren't much help. Apparently all three women remained unresponsive throughout their time in the hospital, but get this. They were mobile." Hannah said, "How many people in a vegetative state can move around."

"Not many." Amanda said, "Anything else?"

"No, but one of the doctors was the first victim's husband and he said that she was acting strange a few hours before she went down." Hannah informed.

"Strange how?" Amanda asked putting down the copies of the medical files.

"She kept telling him that something was after her." Hannah said, "And once she was in the hospital and they ran some tests, they found out she was pregnant."

"Wow. That's horrible." Amanda said, "Maybe it's time we met back up with Sam and Dean. Maybe they had some luck."

"Yeah, why don't you give Sam a call?" Hannah asked a little bit snotty.

Amanda caught this attitude and said, "Don't give me an attitude just because you and Dean are having problems."

"I'm not giving you an attitude." Hannah said, but Amanda wasn't convinced.

"Why are you so mad at Dean anyway?" Amanda asked. Hannah and Dean had been having a very strong relationship, but recently it seemed to Amanda that Hannah was growing more and more angry with Dean. Almost to the point where Hannah threatened to go solo hunting.

"It sucks being inside Dean's head sometimes." Hannah said, "I mean, how would you like it if you knew every time Sam was hitting on a girl?"

"I wouldn't like it, but is that any reason to possibly break up with him?" Amanda said, "There's a little thing called trust that you need to become familiar with again."

"It's not just that he hits on little every girl that comes along. When I read his mind he's some times thinking about them more than me." Hannah said, "Like he's getting bored with me or something."

"He's not getting bored with you." Amanda said, "Why don't you just talk to him about it?"

"I don't know." Hannah said, "Why don't you just talk to Sam about the secret you're trying to hide from him?"

Amanda took a deep breath, "Because he doesn't need to know until I'm absolutely sure."

To avoid any more talk, Amanda took out her cell phone and dialed Sam's number. They decided to meet up at a motel that was close by the Memorial Hospital so the girls wouldn't have to walk far. When they got there, they got two rooms. One for Sam and Amanda and one for Dean and Hannah. After settling into their room, Sam and Amanda went into Dean and Hannah's room so the hunters could share each other's information.

"We better figure this thing out fast." Dean said closing the door behind Sam and Amanda.

"What's the rush?" Amanda asked sitting next to Hannah on one of the beds.

"Well, Stephanie O'Brien just died and this thing only waits a day before striking another victim." Dean answered, "So what did you guys find out?"

"Basically just that these women aren't really in a vegetative state. They can move around and slightly talk, but it is mumbled." Hannah said, "The doctors weren't telling us much."

"Did you get the files?" Sam asked who was hard at work on his lap top. Searching on every hunter website that he knew of trying to link some creature to the mysterious thing that was after Steph and her baby.

"Oh, yeah. They're in the other room." Amanda said, "I'll go get them."

Amanda left the room. Sam continued to work on his computer and Hannah avoided making eye contact with Dean.

"Get anything so far?" Dean asked when the silence was too much for him.

"There are a few creatures that could've done this." Sam said, "There's the Djinn."

"No, it has to keep your body to feed off of it." Dean said, "And you'd wake up eventually. What else?"

"There's this thing called a Leithifold." Sam said with a frown.

"A what?" Dean asked also frowning.

"Leithifold. It puts its victims into a hypnotic state. Them it steals your soul and puts it into an alternate reality." Sam said, "That would explain how the women can move around. They're trying to get free.

"Does it pick any random girl off the street?" Dean asked, "Or is there something we're missing?"

Sam scrolled through the paragraph about Leithifolds. "It says that when the women go to this alternate reality, it hunts their souls down and slowly devours them. But they aren't the first to go."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked confused.

As Sam read the rest of the paragraph, he seemed in shock, "A Leithifold doesn't just go after a woman. It goes after one that is pregnant. It devours the fetus's soul before finishing off the mother."

For a second, the three hunters sat in shock. This was unlike anything any of them had come across before. Killing people was one thing, but killing an innocent, unborn child was something Hannah couldn't bare. Then, she realized something, Amanda hadn't returned from the other room yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's been awhile since I posted, but I went on vacation

Sorry it's been awhile since I posted, but I went on vacation. Hope everyone else had a good 4th of July. Any way here's chapter three, hope everyone enjoys it.

HuntressofEvil

**Chapter Three**

Hannah tried sensing Amanda through her psychic ability, but could read her anywhere. Sam and Dean still hadn't noticed that Amanda had been gone a while and Sam continued reading about a Leithifold.

"This thing only attacks the women because their pregnant. They devour the baby and then kill the mother." Sam said, "Maybe because the child's soul is stronger?"

"Kinda like a Shtriga drains only the children in a family." Dean said, "There are probably hundreds of pregnant women in Montana. At least we know it's staying in Helena. Does it say how often it feeds?"

"Yeah every three hundred years. And when it shows up, it sticks around for four years. So this thing is just getting started; it's got three more years to feed." Sam said, "We better find who ever it's after next."

"That'll be easy, like I said there are hundreds of pregnant women here." Dean said then looked around the room, "Where the Hell did Amanda go to get those files, Canada?"

Hannah got up, "I'll go see what's taking her so long."

After she left Sam and Dean continued talking.

"If this Leithifold is just going after random pregnant women, we might have to find all of them and get them out of Helena." Sam said, "If there are no more pregnant women, maybe the thing will go away."

"But then it'll come back in three hundred years and continue what it's been doing." Dean said, "We have to kill it so no one else dies. Even if we find all of the pregnant women, there are some who don't even know if they're pregnant."

"Well, what else can we do? Wait for it to attack someone else?" Sam asked, "We don't know how to kill it."

"It doesn't say on the site?" Dean asked, but before Sam could answer, they heard Hannah calling their names from the other room.

Dean and Sam rushed next door to find Hannah kneeling on the ground between the bed and the wall. They moved closer and saw Amanda laying unconscious in her arms.

"What happened?" Sam asked putting Amanda on the bed.

"I don't know, I came in and she was on the ground." Hannah said through tears.

Sam and Dean looked at Amanda and both were thinking the exact same thing.

"Hannah, is she pregnant?" Dean asked slowly.

Hannah looked at Sam, "She was gonna tell you when she was absolutely sure."

Sam's heart dropped. He and Amanda had always been safe when it came to sleeping together, but he remembered that they had an accident last month. Amanda had assured him that she wouldn't be pregnant, but she must've been wrong. Now she and their baby were in danger and he would do anything possible to save their lives.

"Okay," He finally said, "Let's go Leithifold hunting."

"Hold on Sammy, we gotta figure out how to find and kill it." Dean said, "Like Ellen said, no one's ever seen this before and it seems like this Leithifold is a mix of almost everything we've ever hunted."

"Should we take her to the hospital?" Hannah asked sitting next to Amanda's body.

"They won't be able to do anything there." Dean said, "She's probably better off with us."

Sam turned away from them because he felt like he was gonna cry, but he choked it back. "So what's you're plan Dean?"

Dean thought for a second, "We need to learn more about this thing. See if any other websites have information. Hannah and I will go interview some people close to the deceased tomorrow morning."

Sam nodded and went to get his lap top from the other room. The hunters spent that night on the internet and occasionally looking at Amanda's lifeless body waiting for her to start moving in the least like Stephanie.

Amanda slowly opened her eyes. She lay in a dark room with no wall paper or furniture. She couldn't remember what happened to her. Dean asked her to go get the files and when she got in the other room…she blacked out. She stood up and tried to find a way out of the room. She was disoriented and felt dizzy, but she managed to find the door and went outside. The sun hit her face and it was so intense that she had to close her eyes. When she opened them, it was nighttime. She was confused, the sun was just out, but now it was gone. How could that have happened so fast? She knew she needed help, but when she looked around, there was no one around. Well, technically there were because she was in a graveyard, but there were no living people around. Then, she looked behind her at the room she was just in. It wasn't a room, it was a tomb. Her tomb. It said her name and that she was born January 7th 1986 and died November 20th 2008. _November 20__th_ Amanda thought, _that's today._

Amanda was very scared; she turned to run away from the tomb, but saw a creature standing about fifty feet from her. It was tall and shadow-like. She couldn't see much of it, but it had two red eyes and bright yellow teeth. Then she understood, this was the creature that had killed all of those women. She stood as still as possible and tried not to show how scared she was. She waited for the thing to make the first move and when it lunged at her, Amanda darted away from the creature and ran as fast as she could. She was a very fast runner, but still the creature gained on her. Amanda zigzagged between head stones and finally came to the edge of the cemetery. She jumped and started climbing up the giant steel gate. When she got to the other side, the creature didn't follow. It just looked at her through the bars and then vanished into thin air. Amanda sighed, she knew she was in trouble, but she had no idea of how much trouble she was in.

The first thing Amanda wanted to do was call Sam for help, but after checking her pockets, she found that she didn't have her cell phone. So instead, she walked away from the cemetery and tried to figure out where she was. The idea seemed silly to her because if the creature was after her, then she must be in some sort of alternate reality or something. She was now one of the women in Helena that would die in a few short months because of this thing. Unless she could kill it. After all, she was a hunter, but she would need help. After a long walk, Amanda came to a town and there were people. She walked straight into town and looked for the police department. She wasn't going to report her attack, she just needed to know what state she was in and she wanted a phone.

The officer behind the counter watched Amanda slowly walk into the department. She wasn't aware of before, but she was limping slightly. Perhaps she was just overwhelmed by what was happening.

"What do you need honey?" The officer asked when she leaned against the counter.

"Where am I?" Amanda asked quietly.

"You're in Kansas." The officer said a little confused, "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." Amanda said, "Lawrence, Kansas?"

"Yes." The officer said, "Are you sure you don't need a doctor?"

"No, I don't need a doctor." Amanda insisted. "Can I use a telephone?"

"Sure, there's one in that office right there." The officer said pointing to an open door.

Amanda limped her way into the room and shut the door behind her. There was a phone on the desk and a phone book next to it. She sat down in a chair and put the phone to her ear. It was working, so she dialed Hannah's cell phone number. It rang and rang, but Hannah didn't answer. Amanda tried Sam's cell phone. _Please pick up_ Amanda thought as she heard the ringing, but Sam didn't answer. Unlike Hannah's phone, Sam actually had an away message.

"Hey this is Sam, I can't come to the phone right now, I'm at home celebrating my parents' anniversary so leave me a message and I'll get back to you."

_He's at home_ Amanda thought. That was good news because she was in Lawrence. If this thing was trying to kill her, it wasn't doing a very good job. Amanda thought she would go to Sam's house and he'd be able to help her get back to her reality. She pulled the phone book closer to her and opened it to the W section. She scanned the book looking for Winchester and finally her eyes rested on Winchester, John and Mary. She ripped out the page figuring it wouldn't matter any way. When she left the room, the officer behind the desk was gone, so she left. Amanda tried thinking positive, but this reality could be very different from hers, she might not be able to get back home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

The hunters had a very restless night after everything had sort of settled down. Sam spent his evening sitting in a chair next to Amanda who was lying peacefully on the bed. Hannah had buried herself behind her lap top looking for any information about the Leithifold. Dean did likewise with Sam's computer. Every now and again, Hannah and Dean would look over to Amanda both waiting for her to show some sign of life. But Amanda didn't move a muscle the whole night. By morning, Hannah and Dean found a truck load of information to share.

"A Leithifold is a large shadow-like creature who sucks the living soul out of pregnant women. It starts with the fetus and then finishes of the mother." Dean said, "It can keep it's victims in an alternate reality for as long as it needs in order to feed. So, it basically instead of just killing its victims right away, it enjoys hunting them down."

"Did you find out how to kill it?" Sam asked quietly out of exhaustion.

"No one knows." Hannah said, "A person can only see it when it is attacking them and once it has its victim in the alternate reality, it goes there too of course."

"So there's no way we can kill this thing." Sam said, "We just have to sit here and let Amanda die."

"Of course not Sammy." Dean said even though he had no idea of how they could save her.

"Alternate reality or not, Amanda still is a hunter." Hannah said, "Maybe if she can see the Leithifold, she can also kill it."

"But how? If no sources know how to kill it she wont be able to find a way either." Sam said pessimistic.

"She's smart." Hannah said, "She'll come up with something… I hope."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

After leaving the Police Department, Amanda headed to the local Library. Unfortunately, it was closed and she had to find a computer. She had Sam's address from the phone book, but she needed directions. She went back to the Police Department; no one was there still. She went behind the front desk and turned on the computer. Luckily for her, she was able to print out directions from Mapquest. She left the Department again and was given quite a shock. The streets had been empty when she walked into the building, but now everyone was out walking and driving around. She still wasn't very used to this reality. She looked around for some time and then noticed a car sitting by the curb. It was empty and Amanda assumed it was just a trap set by the creature. She approached slowly; nothing happened so she got in, but had to hot wire the car because there were no keys. Amanda set off on her trip hoping that Sam would be able to help her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"We should probably find out more information about the victims." Dean said, "Maybe we should try talking to their family members."

"And find out what?" Hannah asked, "What could they know that would help us in the least?"

Dean frowned, "I don't know, but it doesn't hurt to ask a few questions. Anyway I feel like I need to do something besides sit here on the computer."

"Fine, I'll go with you." Hannah said, "Sam, stay with Amanda."

Hannah grabbed the files of all the victims and she and Dean went out. They decided to start with Stephanie's parents. Dean pulled in front of a nice two story house where Mr. and Mrs. O'Brien lived. They knocked on the door, but no one answered. After a few minutes, they went around to the back door and Dean picked the lock to get inside. Hannah headed straight up the stairs and found Stephanie's bedroom. Dean followed her and took out his EMF detector. It was able to pick up the Leithifold's presence that was once in the room. Hannah went into Steph's closet and found her diary. She opened it to the last page.

"Dean," Hannah started, "listen to this." She started reading from the diary, "Something is after me. I don't know what it is and I don't know why no one else can see it. People think I'm a nut case, but I know it's real. It's tall, has red eyes and yellow, jagged teeth. It almost resembles a black cloud just before a storm would hit. It's been after me for a few days now. The only reason it didn't get me was because I hurt it with my husband's pistol."

Dean listened intently and when Hannah read the part about the gun, he started looking for it. He found it hidden in her dresser drawer.

"Just as I thought." Dean said, "Iron rounds."

"If she shot it and I got hurt, does that mean they don't have to be consecrated?" Hannah asked putting the diary back.

"I guess not." Dean said, "Let's get out of here."

"Okay, so now we've found a way to kill the Leithifold." Hannah said, "But it does us no good unless we can somehow get this information to Amanda."

"Dean thought for a second. "We might have a way."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amanda was on the road for nearly fifteen minutes. She stayed alert for the creature to come back, but it was gone. She was almost at the Winchester house when it did show itself again. Amanda looked into her rear mirror and saw it coming up behind her. It grabbed the back bumper of the car and tried to not let it get any farther. Amanda slammed on the gas pedal, but the creature was too strong for her. The car couldn't move and Amanda was desperate to get to Sam. So desperate, that she decided to act dangerously and get out of the car. She had out run the thing before, why not again? She opened her door and jumped out. The second she did though, the creature let go of the car and chased her. Amanda ran as fast as she could and tried shouting for help, but there were no houses or people close enough to hear her.

Amanda turned to look over her shoulder. The creature was falling behind and Amanda thought that she was almost safe. Suddenly, Amanda hit a rock in the ground and fell over scraping her face on the ground. The creature took its opportunity and came over Amanda. She tried crawling away, but the creature kept pulling her back by her foot. After it had a little bit of fun, it raised a hand and with its long, sharp claws, it slashed at Amanda's stomach.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sam was scared. Amanda had all of a sudden started screaming and flailing around like Stephanie had done in the hospital. He held her down so she would roll off of the bed, but then her stomach started bleeding. He knew the Leithifold was attacking her and felt completely helpless. All he could do was hold onto her and hope that she could get free.

Dean and Hannah returned and could hear Amanda screaming from outside of the room. They both immediately helped Sam try and calm Amanda down, but nothing would work. Sam covered her mouth with his hand so no one would be able to hear her cries of pain. Hannah saw the slash in Amanda's stomach and tried to stop the bleeding with a wash cloth. With all three of the hunters holding Amanda down, she could barely move and after a few minutes, she calmed down all by herself. The other three released her and Sam checked for a pulse.

"She's still alive." He said with a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" Dean asked also with a sigh.

"She had a fit just like Stephanie." Sam said, "I guess the Leithifold tried killing her because I didn't do that." He said referring to the slash.

Then, the hunters heard a knock on the door. Dean went to open it. There was a man on the other side and he didn't look happy.

"What the Hell is going on in here?" He asked the minute Dean opened up.

"What?" Dean asked wide eyed.

"I heard some one screaming coming from this room." The man said, "I could hear you all the way from my office."

Dean realized that this was the motel owner. "Oh, I'm sorry. We were just watching a scary movie and my brother's girlfriend got really scared. But she's asleep now so I promise it won't happen again."

"I better not or I'll have to ask you to leave." The owner said and then left.

Dean shut the door, "We're gonna have to keep her quiet."

"What do you wanna do, gage her?" Hannah asked tending to Amanda's wound.

"If that's what t takes." Dean said, "We can't move her and that means we can't get kicked out of here."

Hannah looked to Sam to make the decision.

Sam sighed, "Fine."

Dean took a handkerchief from Sam's suitcase and carefully tied it around Amanda's head so that it could keep her quiet when she had another fit. Then, Dean sat down and started telling Sam all about what they found out at Stephanie's house.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amanda ran for her life. She had no idea how she got away from the creature, but she didn't care just so long as she got to Sam quickly. She reached the neighborhood where the Winchester's house was located. She stopped only for a second to see if the creature was still chasing her. It was gone so Amanda walked the rest of the way. She put pressure on her stomach because it was bleeding very very badly. She took out the address and found the corresponding house. It was beautiful, but Amanda only knew it as the house where Mary Winchester was murdered. Apparently she was still alive in this reality, according to Sam's message.

Amanda climbed the stairs to the front door and rang the bell. She was starting to feel weak from the loss of blood and leaned against the wall. She heard footsteps on the inside and finally, Sam opened the door.

"Sam." Amanda said relieved to see his face.

"Can I help you?" Sam asked looking a little bit confused.

Amanda frowned, "So you don't know who I am."

"I don't think I do." Sam said, "Are you hurt?"

Amanda looked down at her stomach and saw that her whole front side was covered in blood. She looked back up at Sam, "I really need your help."

"My help? I don't even know who you are." Sam said and Amanda was sure he would slam the door in her face if she wasn't bleeding.

"I know, but you have to trust me." Amanda said starting to black out, "Something is…"

She couldn't finish her sentence. She completely passed out and a very confused Sam Winchester had to catch her before she hit the ground. Not knowing what else to do, he called into the house for some one to call an ambulance.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone

Hey everyone. Again I'm sorry this is taking so long. My computer crashed. So here's chapter five. I haven't got many reviews yet, so if you could just write a little something after reading, I'd appreciate it. Thanks

HuntressofEvil

**Chapter 5**

Amanda woke up with a bright light in her face. She couldn't remember what happened; she didn't even know if she still was in the alternate reality. She ran a hand over her stomach and felt her wound all bandaged up. She realized that she was at a hospital and remembered that she had just gotten to Sam's house. She tried sitting up, but someone reached out and pushed her back down.

"Don't move. You might rip open your stitches." Sam said. He was sitting next to her in a chair.

Amanda was happy to see him, but wondered why he was still with her. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A few hours." Sam answered, "Do you remember anything?"

"Unfortunately yes." Amanda said rubbing her eyes.

"What happened to you?" Sam asked, "Who hurt you?"

"It's more of a 'what' really." Amanda answered, "What are you still doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you're okay." Sam said, "Even though I don't know who you are, you seem to know me. How?"

"It's hard to explain." Amanda said, "And you'll think I'm a total nut case."

"What's your name?" Sam asked moving a little closer to her.

"Amanda." She answered a little upset that she had to reintroduce herself to her boyfriend.

"Where are you from?" Sam asked eager to get some answers.

"I'm not from around here." Amanda said with a sigh.

"I figured, but where exactly?" Sam asked persistently.

Amanda tried sitting up again, this time, Sam couldn't hold her down. "If I tell you, you're not gonna believe me."

"Try me." Sam said with a smile.

Amanda rolled her eyes. "I'm stuck here. In an…alternate reality."

Sam went wide eyed, "You're right, you're a nut case."

"See, I told you." Amanda said, "Just trust me on this. Something put me here and it's trying to kill me."

"Something?" Sam asked, "What kind of something?"

"I don't know, that's why I came to you." Amanda said, "I need your computer."

"Why?" Sam asked getting more and more confused by the minute.

"Because if I find the thing that put me here, maybe I can get back to my world." Amanda said, "Where are my clothes?"

"In the closet." Sam said, "I still don't believe you're from another world."

"I expected you wouldn't." Amanda said standing up. She swayed a little, but didn't fall over.

"Do you wanna kill yourself or something? You need to rest so more." Sam said as she got dressed.

"I don't have time to rest, Sam." Amanda said, "Now either help me or stay out of my way, but it's for your benefit that you help me."

"Why is it my benefit?" Sam asked, "I don't even know you."

"You know me in my world." Amanda said, "You know me very well."

"What?" Sam asked with a frown.

"Is Jessica still alive?" Amanda asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes. We're married and she's having a baby" Sam said standing up.

Amanda took and intake of breath, "I didn't ask for the details, I just asked if she was alive."

"How do you know Jess?" Sam asked with a frown.

"If I explain this to you, you have to sit down, shut your mouth and wait till I'm finished to call me a crazy lunatic." Amanda said very forcefully.

Sam sat down and patiently waited for Amanda to start.

Amanda sat back down on the bed. "This place is so different from my world. Jess is alive; your parents are alive…"

"My parents are dead where you come from?" Sam blurted out.

"What did I say?" Amanda asked, "Shut up."

Sam knew that Amanda meant business, so he stayed quiet.

Amanda continued, "A demon killed your parents and Jess where I come from. You, me, your brother Dean and my sister Hannah… we hunt evil creatures much like this thing that put me here. This makes no sense to you because in this reality, your mom never died in which your dad never started hunting in which you and Dean never started and we never met. Get it?"

Sam nodded, but still looked a little confused.

"I don't blame you for not understanding, but I need your help." Amanda said, "All I need is your computer, that's it."

Sam sighed, "Its back at my house."

"Then let's go." Amanda said getting back to her feet.

Sam stood as well, "Are you okay to walk?"

"Even if I'm not, I need to get home fast." Amanda said, "I'll be fine."

Amanda took a few steps, but felt a little wobbly, so she leaned on Sam. Amanda wasn't sure what she'd find on some of the hunter websites, but whatever this thing could be, she was sure that she could get free from it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dean and Hannah had finished telling Sam about Stephanie's diary and Sam was happy that they found a way to kill the Leithifold. Now, the hunters were trying to figure out how to tell Amanda.

"I might have an idea." Dean said, "Hannah, do you think you could send her a message through your mind?"

"I've never tried it before." Hannah said, "I'm not sure and even if I could, she's in an alternate reality."

"So?" Dean asked, "It's worth a try."

"If it doesn't work, we'll find something else." Sam said, "But we have to try something."

"I'm not the only psychic here, why don't you try too?" Hannah suggested, "One of us is bound to be able to."

Sam agreed and they both closed their eyes and concentrated on Amanda. Even Dean concentrated even though he didn't have any psychic abilities. Nothing was happening; Sam stayed focused, but was losing hope. Then, he reached for Amanda's hand and got a vision. He saw Amanda walking down a road with himself. Obviously he existed in the alternate reality. Then, he heard them start talking with each other.

_"You still haven't told me how I know you in your world." Sam said to Amanda._

_"Yes I did. We hunt together." Amanda said not telling him the whole truth._

_"How long have we hunted together?" Sam asked making sure Amanda wouldn't fall over. She was still limping badly._

_"A little over a year now." Amanda said flatly._

_"So anything else different?" Sam asked supporting Amanda as she walked._

_"Well, do you have visions?" Amanda asked and knew the answer before Sam shook his head. "You get premonitions and my sister can read people's minds. I wanna find her; she might be able to help."_

_"Well, let's just get you back to my place so you can find out what put you here." Sam said, "Then you have to rest a little while."_

That was all Sam saw before being jolted back to the motel room where Dean and Hannah were watching him.

"She's okay." Sam said, "She found me in her reality and she's hunting the Leithifold. The only bad thing is apparently I'm not the same person there. She's on her own."

"Don't worry, she's smart." Hannah said, "She'll figure something out."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amanda stopped suddenly. She felt something weird, yet familiar. Like some sort of presence, but it wasn't the creature. It was something else.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked confused by her sudden stop.

Amanda looked to the sky; all she could see was black. Still, she knew something had been there only a moment ago.

"Nothing." Amanda said with a smile, "You're just watching me."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Sam was relieved to know that Amanda was safe and with her, but was still worried that he himself may never see her again. Amanda had been resting peacefully for hours and Sam hoped that she wouldn't have another fit. But the Leithifold really wanted her and all of the hunters were sure that it would attack her again. None of them were sure that she would be able to fight it off again.

"How badly was she hurt?" Hannah asked close to tears yet again.

"She was limping badly and if her wound is anything like she has now," Sam said looking at Amanda slashed stomach, "I'd say she's hurt pretty badly."

Hannah shut her eyes and a tear fell. Dean put his arm around her and told her that everything would be okay.

"Do you think you can get another premonition?" Dean asked Sam.

"I don't know. You know I can't control my visions." Sam said, "But I might if I concentrate hard enough."

"Good, because if she has another fit, maybe you should try again." Dean asked, "Just so we know what exactly is happening to her."

"The thing is trying to eat her, what more do we need to know?" Sam asked with a little bit of an attitude. "I really don't want to have to see her getting hurt by this thing."

"I know." Dean said, "We should try again though, just to see if she's figuring all of this out."

"I'll figure out if we can talk to her some how." Hannah said, "Maybe if I try it on one of you guys first, then intensify it so I can reach her."

"Good idea." Sam said, "What about talking to more of the relatives?"

"Like Hannah said, what good would it do?" Dean asked, "We know all that we need to, now we just have to get our information to Amanda."

"Sam thought for a minute, "Hey Dean, do you think they have hunter websites in that reality?"

"Maybe, why?" Dean asked confused.

"I think I have an idea." Sam said taking his computer from the table.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amanda walked without the need to lean on Sam. She was smiling for the first time since she got here. She wasn't sure, but wanted to believe that the presence she felt was her Sam watching her from her reality. As she walked, Sam kept asking questions and she answered them as best she could without telling him that she was his girlfriend.

"Hold on." Amanda said, "I need to sit for a second."

Sam found a bench and spotted her as she sat down so she wouldn't fall. Amanda looked up again… it was still dark. Maybe the creature thought that if it was nighttime all the time, Amanda would get scared. It wasn't working too well. Amanda was afraid, but not for her own life. She knew that this reality was different than hers, but she wondered if she was still pregnant here. She wasn't even sure to begin with.

"Are you hungry? I'll see if I can find you some food." Sam said and Amanda nodded.

"Just don't leave me." Amanda pleaded.

"I won't leave you." Sam said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Sam walked off, but in the direction he was going, there was nothing. Amanda wondered where he was going or if he even knew where he was going. Once he was out of eye shot, Amanda felt another presence again, but it wasn't the same thing as before. She looked around… nothing. She looked back to where Sam had walked off, but he wasn't there. Amanda slowly got up from her bench and looked for something, anything to defend herself with in case the creature was coming back.

Amanda walked a little, but found nothing that could be used as a weapon. All she did find was a large tree branch, but there were no trees around. She didn't care; she picked up the tree branch and hoped that it could be of some help. Then she went looking for Sam. Since it was dark, she didn't feel comfortable being alone especially since she would have a hard time seeing the creature. It was a dark shadow, so naturally it blended in with the dark sky. She felt like she was walking forever, but she still couldn't find Sam.

All of a sudden, Amanda heard a loud hissing sound, turned to see what it was, and was ambushed by the creature again. It knocked her to the ground, flinging the tree branch out of her hands. Amanda put her hand to her stomach; she was bleeding again. Her eyes darted everywhere, but she couldn't see the creature. She started crawling slowly over to where the tree branch was laying on the ground. But before she could get to it, the creature pulled her away by the leg. Amanda cried off for Sam, but he didn't come to help her. She was on her own again.

The creature circled her on the ground, waiting for her to try and fight back. Amanda did nothing but lay on the ground. _Maybe it will go away if I don't fight it._ Amanda thought _Then it wouldn't be having fun._ She was right; the thing circled many times and started getting bored after a while. It gave her a scratch on the cheek and left. Amanda stayed on the ground for a few seconds to make sure that the creature was gone. When she felt safe, she stood up. But when she did, it came back so she ran as best that she could. Her whole front side was getting cover with her blood again and it hurt like Hell to run. She looked back for a second and ran straight into Sam.

"Amanda, what's wrong?" Sam asked when she screamed.

"It's behind me!" Amanda yelled, but when she turned to look back, the creature was gone. "I swear it was just there."

Sam looked at her, "You're insane."

"I'm not, it was just there." Amanda said, "It tried to kill me again."

"You ripped your stitches." Sam said, "You could be bleeding to death. Let's go back to the hospital."

"Sam, no. I have to get to your computer." Amanda said resisting when he tried pulling her towards the hospital. "I have to find out what's after me."

"Listen to me very carefully." Sam said. "There's nothing after you. It's not real."

"Screw you." Amanda said, "If you won't help me, then I'll help myself."

"What are you planning on doing?" Sam asked following her.

"I don't know." Amanda said, "Maybe I can find Hannah."

"What if you can't?" Sam asked.

"Stop wasting my time Sam." Amanda said, "If you're not gonna help, then leave me alone."

"I want to help you, but you're not making any sense." Sam said, "You said you're from another reality, so how did you get here? And don't say something put you here, because that's not possible."

"Really?" Amanda asked, "Follow me."

"Why? I thought you just told me to leave you alone." Sam said with a frown.

"I want to show you something." Amanda said, "Then I want you to tell me I'm crazy."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sam was watching Amanda intently as she slept. She had moved around slightly, but it wasn't as bad as last time. So, he tried getting a premonition, but got nothing. He was starting to wonder again how she was doing and if the Leithifold tried to attack her again. Unfortunately, he was alone with his thoughts, because Dean and Hannah went out to get some fresh air.

Dean and Hannah were cruising down the road in the Impala. Neither of them were talking so Dean turned on his music. Hannah immediately turned it back off.

"So you're still mad at me?" Dean asked but got nothing in response. "What did I even do Hannah?"

"You know what you did." Hannah said looking straight ahead.

"No, I really don't and I'd like to know so we can work on this." Dean said. Through the year, Dean's feelings for Hannah had grown more and more, but she didn't seem as interested in him any more.

Hannah sighed, "Things between us are changing Dean."

"How so?" Dean asked glancing in her direction.

"Why do you keep hitting on girls?" Hannah asked still not looking at him.

"Been reading my mind again I see." Dean said pulling the car over.

"When you're dating some one, generally you don't think about other girls Dean." Hannah said finally looking at him. She gave him a death stare.

"I told you I want to take things to the next level in our relationship." Dean said, "And you don't seem too interested."

"What's the next level?" Hannah asked, "Marriage?"

"No, if it was I would propose to you." Dean said, "You're not a very passionate person."

"Oh, so now we're going back to me not wanting to have sex?" Hannah asked, "Excuse me for wanting to wait a while."

"It's been a year. What are you waiting for?" Dean asked irritated.

"You know what Dean, if you want to hook up with some one, maybe we shouldn't even be together." Hannah said, "I just thought you were different, I guess I was wrong."

Hannah got out of the car and started walking back to the motel. Dean pulled back onto the road and kept going straight out of Helena.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay guys, I see that lots of you are reading this story, but I don't have many reviews

Okay guys, I see that lots of you are reading this story, but I don't have many reviews!! If it's okay, I would like for most of you to review after your read simply so I can know what people think so I can possibly improve. Nothing really big, I'd settle for a two word review. Thanks!!

HuntressofEvil

**Chapter Seven**

While Hannah and Dean were out, Sam got to work on his computer. He started hitting every hunter- website that he knew. He posted a plethora of information about the Leithifold. Everything he knew was going onto those websites. After he finished every one he knew, he started looking for websites that were unfamiliar to him. If Amanda was gonna try to figure out what is hunting her, Sam wanted to make sure that every possible resource was full to the brim of information about her hunter.

Hannah finally returned after hours and Sam was still on the computer.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked looking up for a second, then going back to work.

"I don't know." Hannah said, "How's she been?"

"She had another fit, but it wasn't as massive as the first one." Sam said, "She must be figuring out how to get away from it."

"She's smart enough." Hannah said, "What are you working on?"

"If Amanda is going back to my place to use my computer, she'll be looking up any hunter- website she can think of." Sam said, "Most of them don't have information about the Leithifold, so I'm adding everything we know so she can read it."

Hannah smiled, "Sam you're a genius."

"Yup." Sam said smiling back, "So why don't you know where Dean is?"

"We had another argument about our relationship." Hannah said rolling her eyes.

""What's been going on with you?" Sam asked not looking up at her.

"A few months ago, Dean wanted to… become more serious." Hannah said, "I'm not ready to have a physical relationship so I told him to wait a while. Ever since he's been hitting on other girls and the whole time I could read his mind."

"Yeah that's not a safe place to be when Dean's acting like that." Sam said trying to cheer her up, "Don't worry, I'm sure he's not gonna do anything stupid."

"I'm just afraid he's gonna cheat on me." Hannah said, "But it's not important right now. Let's just try to save Amanda and your baby."

Sam smiled when she said this. He had been thinking for a long time about being a father. He decided that he would take the job, but there was a down side. You can't take a new born on hunting trips. That would be something for him and Amanda to talk about once they save her.

"It'll be okay." Hannah said knowing what he was thinking.

"We're not gonna be able to keep the baby." Sam said, "Not if we keep hunting. This might be another situation that will bring Amanda back to the decision to hunt or not."

"You mean like when we first met?" Hannah said, "She can't stand to be away from you Sam. She'll make the right choice."

"Yeah, but then she almost didn't." Sam said thinking about when they were in Denver and he and dean just left the girls behind. Then he remembered the girls coming back to them.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Hannah said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"That is if we get her out in time." Sam said very pessimistic.

"We will get her out." Hannah said, "If it makes you feel better, on the way here, I was practicing talking through my mind."

"And?" Sam asked perking up a bit.

"When you asking me where Dean was and I said I didn't know… I was talking through my mind." Hannah said, "So I'm getting there."

"Good." Sam said, "I know you probably don't want to, but could you go and look for Dean?"

Hannah rolled her eyes and without opening her mouth said, "Do I have to?"

"Yes Hannah." Sam said with a smile.

So she got up from her chair and reluctantly went outside to search for Dean.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amanda walked tall, but held one hand over her hurt stomach. It was still bleeding very badly, but it was slowing. Sam followed her, not so sure where they were headed. After a while, they came to a cross roads.

"Do you have an I.D. on you?" Amanda asked starting to dig a hole in the ground.

"Yeah, what for?" Sam asked taking out his driver's license and handing it to her.

"She won't come unless we have an I.D." Amanda said putting the card into the ground and burying it.

"She? Who?" Sam asked very confused and probably thinking even more that Amanda was a nut case.

Amanda stood up; she knew exactly what she was doing. They waited a few seconds… nothing happened. Amanda looked down each dirt path, but nothing was coming. After a minute of two, she heard a voice behind her.

"What are you two here for?" a female voice said to the couple.

Amanda turned and saw the black haired demon that would grant one wish in exchange for your soul after ten years. Sam saw her too and was dumbfounded because she seemed to appear out of thin air.

"We're not here to make a deal or anything." Amanda said, "I'm just trying to make a point."

"Really? What might that be?" The demon asked her eyes shining a deep red color.

"That I'm not crazy." Amanda said looking over to Sam whose jaw was dropped.

"So, this is a demon?" Sam asked very slowly.

"In the flesh." The demon answered doing a slow spin.

"These things are real?" Sam asked, "You're right about everything?"

"In time you'll come to know that I am basically right about everything." Amanda said, "But hopefully we don't have that long a time. Thanks for your time."

"Hey, you bring me all the way out here and you're not gonna even strike a deal?" The demon asked, "How rude of you."

"Here's a deal for you, get lost or I'll exorcise your ass." Amanda said starting to dig Sam's I.D. back from the dirt.

"Now that's rude." The demon said and then disappeared into thin air.

Sam took a few seconds, and then said, "What just happened?"

"You met a demon and found out that I'm telling the truth about everything." Amanda said handing him his license back.

"Alright, then lets get you back to your world." Sam said and they started walking back towards his house.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dean had pulled into a parking lot of a bar and went inside. He played pool for a while and made a lot of money. Then he just got tired and sat down by the bar. He started thinking of what Hannah had said. He really loved her and didn't like that he was upsetting her. But he couldn't help but think she would never be ready for him and he really didn't want to wait much longer. Sam had already gotten a hold of Amanda and she got knocked up, maybe Hannah was afraid that that would happen to her.

Behind the bar, there was a pretty blonde bartender that caught Dean's eye. She came over and gave him a beer and he couldn't resist but start talking to her. He found out that she was single, worked part time at the bar to pay for medical school, and had a twin sister. But all Dean heard was the part about being single and having a twin sister. So naturally, he asked her for her number and if she wanted to get together some time after work. She gave him her number and told him to come back and pick her up around midnight. Dean pocketed the number, then turned around and saw Hannah standing a few feet away close to tears. His heart immediately skipped a beat and Hannah disappeared outside.

"Hannah!" Dean yelled and followed her out the door.

"You bastard!" Hannah yelled at him and trying to get away from him.

"Come on, just listen to me." Dean pleaded really not sure what to tell her.

"Listen to what? You were doing it again." Hannah said, "You want to know why I'm pissed, well this is why Dean." Hannah saw the Impala and knew that Dean never really locked it up. So she ran over to it and got inside, then locked him out.

Even though he had keys, Hannah's powers had grown even more and wouldn't allow Dean to enter. "Hannah, let me in."

"Go screw your bartender friend. By the way Sam needs you so go back to the motel." Hannah said, "I'm outta here."

"Where are you going?" Dean asked, "Hannah, let me in."

"I'm getting as far away from you as possible." Hannah said and with her powers, started up the car and drove of down the road.

Dean ran after her, but it was useless to try and keep up with a car, so he gave up. His baby was being stolen by his other baby. He immediately took out his cell phone and tried calling Hannah, but she wouldn't answer. Dean was really pissed at himself for letting this happen. At the same time, he was sure she would come back sooner or later because she wanted to save Amanda.

He walked back to the motel where Sam was still on the computer making sure he hit every website online. When Dean came in, Sam frowned because Hannah wasn't with him.

"Please don't ask." Dean said sounding really worked up.

"Another fight?" Sam asked and when Dean didn't answer, he got worried. "Where is she?"

"God only knows by now. She took off in the Impala." Dean said sitting next to Amanda's body. "And her powers are growing out of control."

"Give her some time, she'll come back." Sam said trying to comfort his brother.

"I hope so, but even if she comes back… we're done." Dean said trying to hold in his tears.

Sam didn't know what to tell him because he was probably right. So instead, he changed the subject, "I sent information about the Leithifold to every single website I could find. Amanda is bound to go on one of them in her world and find out everything she needs to know."

"Unless the Leithifold decides to take away the internet in her world." Dean said, "Hopefully she can escape it again."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amanda got tired after a while of walking, so Sam carried her the rest of the way to his house. When they entered the house, Sam heard his parents in the kitchen, so they went straight up the stairs. Amanda went ahead of him and when she got to the top, she came face to face with Jessica about six months pregnant. Amanda froze for a second and they starred at each other for a while. Obviously, it was difficult for Amanda to see her and vise versa.

"Down the hall to the left Amanda," Sam said behind her breaking the silence. Then, once she passed, he whispered to Jess, "I'll explain later."

Amanda walked with Sam behind her and they ended up in his old bedroom from when he lived with his parents. It looked like Sam's room. There were books every where and pictures all over the walls.

"So, I'm gonna have to go back downstairs to talk to my parents, but the computer's here so you should get to work." Sam said pointing to the desk where the lap top sat.

Amanda smiled at him, "Thank you."

"No problem, but you know, when you were in the hospital you told me that it was in my benefit that I help you." Sam said, "What did you mean by that?"

Amanda froze up again, she didn't want to tell him the truth because that would change so much. Here, Sam was having a baby with Jess, not her and she didn't want to mess things up.

"Well?" Sam asked being very persistent.

"When I told you that you know me very well in my world, I meant very, very well. If you catch my drift." Amanda said sitting down by the desk.

"Oh, so we're kind of in a serious relationship?" Sam asked taken aback.

"Pretty damn serious." Amanda said, "In my world, we had an accident and I got pregnant."

Amanda was right, things changed. Sam frowned and then went all stoic so that Amanda couldn't tell if he was furious or unfazed. After a few moments, he turned to leave, then looked back and said, "Let me know if you need anything." And left the room closing the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

So, I hope every one is having a great summer. I just got back from vacation so I'm sorry this is so far behind the last time I updated. School's starting again soon, so I'll update when ever I can, but please review!!

Thanks HuntressofEvil

**Chapter Eight**

Now that Dean was back, Sam decided to rest a little while. Unfortunately, that wasn't long for him because he was so worried about Amanda that he was beginning to have nightmares. So instead of sleeping that night, Sam did more research on the Leithifold, while Dean desperately tried contacting Hannah. He called her cell phone many times, but all he ever got was the answering machine. He left messages, until he tried calling for the tenth time and still got no answer.

"She's not gonna answer her phone if the caller I.D. says it's me." Dean said hanging up the phone again.

"So call from a different phone." Sam suggested, but was uncertain if the idea would work.

"No, her powers have grown so strong that she probably will know it's me before she even looks at the caller I.D." Dean said pacing the room.

"You want me to try?" Sam asked closing his lap top for the first time in two days.

"Sure, she still might not answer though." Dean said still pacing.

Sam reached in his pocket for his cell phone and dialed Hannah's number. It rang for a few seconds and then, "You can tell Dean to stop calling me. I won't answer."

"I figured that since he's been trying to talk to you for the past three hours." Sam said and Dean's head turned. "Where are you?"

"No where in particular." Hannah said cockishly.

"Come on Hannah, I'm sure whatever happened can be talked through." Sam said, "Just come on back to the motel."

"No, I'm done with the both of you." Hannah said and Sam could tell she was crying.

"I know your upset and that's okay. But are you really gonna leave Amanda when she needs you the most?" Sam asked trying the guilt-trip method.

"I'll figure out a way to get her back without your help Sam." Hannah said, "I'm sorry, but right now, I need to be alone."

"Okay, but you do realize you have all of our weapons." Sam said, "We kinda need those if we find a way to kill the Leithifold on our own."

"That's not my problem." Hannah said and Sam forgot for a minute that he was even talking to her. That wasn't the response he was ready for.

"Come on Hannah. Just tell me where you are." Sam pleaded.

"You're the psychic." Hannah said, "You tell me." And she hung up the phone.

"What'd she say?" Dean asked immediately.

"She's not coming back." Sam said, "She's really upset Dean."

"I screwed up big time." Dean said sinking into a chair and hiding his face from his brother.

"She said she was gonna look for a way to save Amanda on her own." Sam said, "Where do you think she'll go?"

"Any one that knows anything about a Leithifold." Dean answered, his voice cracking a bit.

"Think she'll go back to the road house?" Sam asked opening up his lap top again.

"No, she barely knows them and it didn't seem like Ellen knew what this thing was." Dean said still hiding from Sam.

"Yeah, but Ash might know something." Sam said turning to look at Amanda who moved slightly.

"She doesn't know Ash exists." Dean said, "But maybe…"

Sam thought of the same thing Dean was. A few months ago, Sam and Dean introduced the girls to Bobby during on of their hunts. Dean made a comment that Bobby knew absolutely everything that had to do with the supernatural.

"You think she might've gone to Bobby's place?" Sam asked, but before he finished his question, Dean was on his feet and headed for the door. "You don't have a car."

"Then I'll do what I always do." Dean said closing the door behind him.

"Right, stealing a car is a lot easier than hitching a ride." Sam laughed to himself.

Sam looked back to Amanda. She was peaceful; in fact, she hadn't really been moving for hours. Sam wondered how long it would be till the next attack. To tired to do any more homework on the Leithifold, Sam curled up next to Amanda and tried to go to sleep. At first, it was hard for him, but then he touched Amanda's hand and got to see what she was doing again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amanda was at the computer, but didn't really know where to start looking for information. Sam had always been the one to do the research during hunts. She only knew of one website and there wasn't a stick of information on it. Amanda was loosing hope fast. The website that she was on had other sources of information listed on the bottom of the page, so thankfully, Amanda could find other websites. Still…nothing. After the third or fourth website, all hope was gone for Amanda. She fell into tears again out of frustration. _There has to be something_ she thought silently.

_Keep looking_ a voice said. Amanda looked around the room, but no one was there. She went back to the computer and searched on some more websites. Nothing… nothing… nothing.

"What now?" Amanda asked out loud. She knew the voice was still there. And she knew whose voice it was. "Sam?"

_I put a ton of information online that you can find._ Sam's voice told her.

"Just cus you put it on doesn't mean it's here in my world." Amanda said, "I'm doomed."

_Actually, if this isn't a dream and I can really talk to you, I can give you the information you need._ Sam told her.

Amanda sighed, "It might be the only thing left to do."

Before Amanda heard Sam again, she heard footsteps outside. The next minute, Sam came through the door and he didn't look to happy.

"Found anything yet?" He asked sitting down on his bed.

"No, all the website I've hit so far have had nothing." Amanda said sadly.

"I heard you talking to yourself a moment ago." Sam said, "Which brings us back to the whole nut case theory."

"At this point, I don't care if you believe me." Amanda said, "Know why?"

"Why?" Sam asked quietly.

"Because I'm getting the Hell outta here. I'm going home and where things actually make sense." Amanda said turning back to the computer.

"Things make sense in your world?" Sam asked, "It makes absolutely no sense to me how you can be pregnant."

"I don't know if I am of not. That's why I didn't tell you in my world." Amanda said, "It would make sense if you were there."

"I really love you there don't I?" Sam asked.

"I hope so." Amanda said, "I would like to go back to a loving boyfriend who cares more about me than life itself."

"I want some explanations." Sam said forcefully.

"I told you everything." Amanda said, "And you won't believe me."

"I guess that's true." Sam said, "You still haven't told me what's after you."

"I don't even know that." Amanda said, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Why were you just talking to yourself?" Sam asked and Amanda knew she had to tell the truth.

"I wasn't talking to myself." Amanda said, "I was talking to you. Rather, my boyfriend Sam."

The Sam sitting in front of Amanda was completely dumbfounded, so she continued, "You must've found a way to communicate with me. After all, you are a psychic."

_Of course I found a way_ Amanda's Sam said and only she could hear him.

"I don't care if you believe me, but he has information that I might not be able to find on the internet. So could you just leave for right now?" Amanda asked more of an order than a request.

"Alright." Sam said getting up from the bed.

For some reason, instead of staying in the room with Amanda, Sam decided to follow himself out of the room. Beyond it, there seemed to be… nothing. Just blackness; then, Sam saw something that made his blood curdle.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After successfully lifting Dean's precious baby, Hannah was speeding down the highway, with no hands on the wheel thanks to her powers. She was starring out the windshield and the phone next to her kept ringing and ringing. After a few hours, she left Montana altogether and as Dean suspected, she was headed for Bobby's house. She knew he had to know something about the Leithifold that could be of some help.

Ten minutes before she got there, her phone stopped ringing and Hannah hoped that Dean wouldn't call her any more. She stopped a few feet away from the house and picked up her phone: 57 missed calls. All from Dean; he even left a few messages which Hannah deleted without looking at them.

Hannah stepped out of the car and looked around. There were cars every where so she didn't seem surprised to see one sitting right in front of her a few feet away. Bobby met her at the door; he didn't seem too surprised to see her.

"Dean called a few minutes ago and said you might be on your way." Bobby said handing her a glass.

"What's this?" Hannah asked looking at the contents as she took it from him.

"Just some Holy Water." Bobby said, "Shouldn't hurt."

Hannah gulped down the drink and Bobby let her into his house. Hannah went straight to the living room with Bobby following her.

"So, Dean said you needed some information?" Bobby said and Hannah turned to face him.

"Yes." Hannah said wondering how Dean knew she'd come here, "I need to know everything you know about Leithifolds."

"Leithifolds? You guys hunting one of em?" Bobby asked and when Hannah looked like she would cry he said, "Oh, it's got Amanda?"

"Yeah. I need to get her back." Hannah said, "She's pregnant with Sam's baby."

"I figured that. Leithifolds only go for pregnant women." Bobby said, but this was old news to Hannah.

"We know that it feeds off of a fetus's soul and then the mother's too." Hannah said, "We know that we need iron bullets to kill it, but the only way we can kill it is if was can some how tell Amanda how to kill it."

"Because you can't kill it as long as it's in the other world with Amanda." Bobby said, "What else do you know?"

"It's basically a mix of everything we've ever faced as far as supernatural goes." Hannah said, "But I don't know too much, that's why I'm here."

"Well you're right about that analysis." Bobby said, "It takes people to alternate universes, hunts them down, feeds off of their souls. That's just fun and games for it. But what it really likes is to trick people, make them think they're a friend in the alternate universe so it can keep an eye on its prey. If the victim gets to close to freeing themselves, then it attacks."

"That's actually really helpful." Hannah said, "And I just got a bad feeling."

"You should probably get back to the boys." Bobby said, "Here, take this book, it has everything about Leithifolds in here."

All of a sudden, Hannah heard a noise in the next room. It sounded like the creaking of the floorboards.

"Is some one back there Bobby?" Hannah asked taking the book.

"Nope, that's just my new cat." Bobby lied.

"You got a new cat?" Hannah asked as Bobby tried to lead her to the door.

"Don't worry about that. By the way, why isn't Dean or Sam with you?" Bobby asked before he opened his front door.

"Oh, just because…"

"Because I'm the biggest idiot in the world." Said a voice behind Hannah. She didn't even turn to look to know it was Dean. "Seriously, if some one were to look in the dictionary under stupid it would say 'see retarded' then under retarded it would say 'see biggest dumbass in the entire world' then there would be a picture of me."

Hannah tried not to laugh, "Don't make me laugh, I'm pissed at you."

"I know." Dean said, "And I'm sorry."

Hannah finally turned to look at him. A tear was falling down his cheek. She wiped it away, "We'll talk more later. Let's just go back to Sam and Amanda."

Dean agreed and they said good bye to Bobby. Dean went behind the wheel of his car and Hannah sat next to him. The entire drive back to Helena was completely silent.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

When Dean and Hannah returned to the motel, they found Sam sitting up in bed with a look of horror on his face.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, but Sam didn't answer. He just starred straight ahead of him as if he'd just seen a ghost.

"He had another vision." Hannah said trying to read his mind, but he was thinking of too many things at the same time. "He saw Amanda and she couldn't find any information that he put online."

"We can find another way to let her know about the Leithifold Sammy." Dean said trying to comfort Sam, but he still didn't respond.

"That's not what's bothering him." Hannah said with a frown. Sam's thoughts were so jumbled up that she couldn't think straight. "He was able to talk to her through his vision."

"That should make us all happy. Shouldn't it?" Dean asked looking to Hannah for more information on what Sam was thinking.

Hannah concentrated with her eyes closed, then gasped. She opened her eyes and had the same horror stricken look that Sam was wearing. "Remember what Bobby told me back at his house?"

"You mean about the Leithifold trying to stay close to its victims to watch them?" Dean asked, "Sure."

Hannah placed Bobby's book on a table and opened it. "He must've meant that quite literally." She said as she read through a section of the book. "Bobby said it would make its victim think it was a friend. The Leithifold can shape- shift into anything or any one. Amanda is hanging out with Sam in her world."

"Are you saying that… no way." Dean said shaking his head it disbelief.

Sam finally spoke up, "She's with the Leithifold… and she doesn't even know it."

"It's only a matter of time before she figures it out." Dean said trying to keep some hope in the others' eyes.

"Or it kills her." Sam said trying hard not to cry.

"It's not gonna kill her." Dean said sharply, "You talked to her right?"

"As long as I kept the connection." Sam said quickly.

"Then try talking to her again." Dean said, "Tell her to get away from you."

"If the Leithifold can change, it will still follow her." Hannah said, "But still, we need to tell her."

Sam nodded and reached for Amanda's hand. Before he did, though, he noticed that she had become rigid and was breathing deeply.

"Guys, something's wrong." Sam said not taking his eyes off of her.

Hannah walked over and checked on Amanda. "Something's happening to her."

Both Sam and Hannah grabbed each of Amanda's hands in the hopes of getting a vision.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amanda had gotten up from the desk and was standing as still as possible. Her eyes darted from one side of the room to the other. She had heard a noise; like the sound of a rabid animal on the loose. She looked over by the door; the black shadowy figure was coming through the bottom of the wood into Sam's bedroom.

"Sam!" Amanda called, but the Sam in her world didn't answer.

_I'm right here_ his voice answered. This gave Amanda no relief since he could do nothing but watch her struggle for survival.

_Amanda, get out of the house_ Hannah's voice told her. _The Sam in your world is the creature. Get out!_

Amanda listened to their words and since she couldn't get out through the door, she looked for another way. The creature was almost inside the room. Amanda grabbed Sam's laptop and smashed out the window. She tossed the computer out of the window and she heard the creature growl behind her. She made her way out of the window and grabbed onto a tree branch for support. The creature grabbed one of her ankles and tried pulling her back into the room. Amanda kicked and screamed and held tight onto the tree branch. Then, it let her go. Amanda pulled herself closer to the tree and wondered why it simply freed her.

She looked at the window where the creature was standing inside the room. It just stood there starring at her with those horrible red eyes. Amanda was mesmerized for a few seconds and was blindsided when the tree dematerialized and she fell hard to the ground. She fell on her back and got the wind knocked out of her lungs. Her head was ringing and she felt for a moment that she wouldn't be able to get up. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths, then she heard Sam's voice again, _Get up!_

Amanda opened her eyes and saw the creature jump from the window. She rolled over quickly and pushed herself off of the ground. The creature landed on its feet and charged at her. It knocked her back to the ground and Amanda tried her tactic of not fighting again. It worked before, but this time the creature just shoved her and tried making her get up and fight. Still on the ground, Amanda looked over and saw Sam's laptop on the ground. She grabbed it, stood up and ran in no particular direction.

_Go to Bobby's place_ Hannah's voice told her.

"What if he's not here?" Amanda asked looking back to see the creature chasing her.

_He will be_ Hannah said even though she wasn't quite sure herself.

Still, Amanda didn't know which direction to go to find Bobby, so she just ran like the devil was chasing her. And she convinced herself that this thing that was chasing her _was_ the devil. Amanda started tiring out after a long run, but she forced herself to continue. Then she heard something; it was the sound of a train moving fast down tracks. Amanda looked and saw it moving in front of her a few yards away. But when she got there, the train was gone. She hoped over the tracks and then heard a howl of pain. She stopped and turned around.

The creature was on the other side of the tracks. For some reason, it couldn't follow Amanda past that point. Slowly and carefully, Amanda stepped towards the creature. It growled at the fact that its meal was right in front of it and it could do nothing.

"Iron tracks." Amanda said not to the creature, but to Hannah and Sam.

_Iron kills it. Bullets, knives, anything as long as its iron_ Hannah's voice said.

Amanda sighed and decided to test this theory of her sister's. There was a loose bolt sitting by the track on her side. She picked it up and tossed it in the direction of the creature. It backed away with a hiss and Amanda smiled. For once since she'd been here, she felt a little bit safe.

"So I'm figuring you need me to kill it then?" Amanda asked looking up to the sky.

_We can't do anything_ Sam said _it's in there with you and the only time it will come out is…_

"When it kills me." Amanda said before he could.

_Right_ Sam said _We've done the research, but you need to kill it._

Amanda sighed, "Do you guys know why it chose me?"

_Yeah Amanda, Sam knows you're pregnant_ Hannah said.

"I was hoping that wouldn't be the reason I'm here." Amanda said quietly.

Hannah quickly told Amanda about the Leithifold and all the information they found out.

"I thought it was suspicious that Sam was never around when I got attacked." Amanda said when Hannah told her about the shape- shifting power. "Does killing this thing make me come back to our world?"

_We're not quite sure about that yet_ Sam said, _But it better._

"That's very convincing Sam." Amanda said, "I should've told you about the baby sooner."

_Why didn't you?_ Sam asked.

"I wasn't sure at the time." Amanda said, "I hoped I wasn't, but by the time I found out for sure, I was already here."

_We're gonna get you out Amanda._ Sam said and before Amanda said anything, she felt their presence leave her again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Are we sure that killing the Leithifold will bring Amanda back?" Hannah asked once the psychics left the conversation.

"Like I told her, I'm not sure." Sam said with a sigh.

"It should work." Dean said, "On the other hand, she might get stuck in there forever."

"Thanks Dean." Sam said with a frown.

"Just saying." Dean said, "Maybe there's something in Bobby's book that'll help us out."

"I'll check." Hannah said then looked at Sam,"You look horrible, get some rest."

Sam laughed, "I've come to the conclusion that rest is absolutely impossible for me at the moment."

"Just try." Hannah said sitting at the table and pulling the book close to her.

"Yes mother." Sam joked at Hannah's attitude and curled up next to Amanda again.

Dean sat down at the table with Hannah and watched her read for a while. She stayed fixed on the book and ignored Dean completely.

"Are we gonna ignore each other forever now?" Dean asked trying to start a conversation.

Hannah said nothing, just flipped the page in her book.

Dean sighed, "I'm really sorry for everything I've done. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you."

Hannah still said nothing, but she stopped reading the book and actually listened to what Dean was saying without taking her eyes off of the page in front of her.

"I messed up Hannah and I want to make it up to you." Dean said taking something from his pocket. "I don't blame you for hating me, but I bought something for you a while ago and I don't want to give it to any one else."

Dean stood up and put something on the table by Hannah's hand, "It's yours if you want it. If not, just get rid of it." With that, Dean left the motel room, but he didn't go too far.

Hannah was so fixed on the book that she didn't see what it was that Dean left for her. She took a deep breath and looked over to it lying next to the book. Her eyes widened; it was a ring. When she looked a little closer, she noticed that it was a diamond ring. It had a white gold band and a circle cut diamond which Hannah estimated was two or three carets. She picking it up from the table and her eyes became tearful again. She wiped them away, looked at the ring for a few seconds to decided what she should do. Then, she slipped that band onto her left ring finger and went out to find Dean.


	10. Chapter 10

First day of school

First day of school!! Woot woot. It was only a half a day and I don't know how I'm gonna live through a whole day. As much as I'm glad to be back, I want it to end real fast. Just so you guys know, I'm still gonna be updating as often as possible, so keep reviewing and I how you have enjoyed the story so far. Plenty more action still to come so keep reading and enjoy!!

HuntressofEvil

**Chapter Ten**

Dean was sitting by his car just outside watching the cars go by on the highway. He wondered what Hannah would do with the ring, but tried to push the thought out of his mind and focus on getting Amanda back safely. No matter what he did, his thoughts always came back to giving Hannah the ring. He hoped that she would take it. It took Dean a long time to even decide to buy the ring and when he did, he was absolutely sure that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Hannah. He also knew that the only way she would take him back would be if he changed his ways… and Dean was willing to do that.

Hannah came out of the room a few minutes after Dean did. He turned towards her and looked at her left hand. He saw the ring shining on her finger. He made a move to hug her, but she stopped short and just took his hands.

"Okay, if I take this, will you promise me that you will stop hitting on other girls?" Hannah gave her ultimatum with her eyes fixed on Dean. He knew she was reading his mind.

"Of course. I wouldn't have given you the ring if I wasn't willing to change." Dean said, "I love you and I can't tell you how sorry I am for hurting you."

"I know. I forgive you." Hannah said finally giving Dean a hug.

He embraced her tightly' happy that she didn't leave him. "You just didn't want to end up like Amanda right?"

"What do you mean?" Hannah asked loosening her grip a little.

"Well, you didn't want to possible get pregnant before we got married." Dean said as if he was reading her mind.

"I guess not when I see the train wreck she's become." Hannah said releasing herself from Dean.

"She's happy Hannah." Dean said not quite sure.

"She's just good at hiding her pain when she wants to." Hannah said, "But in her subconscious, she was bottling up her emotions. One day they over flowed and all she could even think about was if she was pregnant. The more she thought about it, the less rest she got which meant the more tense she got."

"She seemed fine." Dean said with a frown.

"Like I said, she's good at hiding her pain. By the time I found out she was hurting it was too late to do anything to help her." Hannah said, "She didn't want you guys to know anything until we were certain."

"You think she's even happy that she's pregnant?" Dean asked and hoped that Hannah would say yes.

"I don't think so." Hannah said, "She wants to hunt now as long as she's with Sam. She's afraid the baby will get in the way and anyway you can't hunt with a baby hanging around."

"There are other options for them though." Dean said, "I'm sure there's a family out there that would take care of the baby."

"Amanda was thinking that too." Hannah said, "But she wasn't sure that she'd be able to say good bye."

"Well, let's not pump the gun." Dean said, "We still have to save them."

Hannah nodded and they went back inside where Sam was sleeping peacefully next to Amanda who was equally as peaceful. Hannah wondered what her sister was doing at that moment.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Since the Leithifold couldn't cross the railroad tracks, Amanda just sat on the other side to keep an eye on it while she used Sam's computer to make sure Hannah and Sam were telling her the truth and they weren't just mirages or a trap set by the monster. It tried over and over again, but the Leithifold couldn't find any weak spots in the iron and it cried out in pain each time.

"What, you can't make that go away like you made the tree go away?" Amanda asked with an angry tone.

The Leithifold just growled at its meal safely on the other side of her fortress.

"Then shut the Hell up." Amanda said going back to work as the Leithifold kept trying to get at her.

Amanda went back online and astonishingly, all of Sam's information just appeared on all the web sites she already tried. Another trap or helpful information? Everything that Sam and Hannah had told her was on the web sites, so she had no choice but to trust the voices of her companions. When she finally closed the lap top, Amanda had to figure out how she was gonna find an iron knife or bullets. So, she was forced to leave the Leithifold on the other side of the tracks and she wasn't sure if it could teleport over the tracks and come after her again. But it stayed on its side until Amanda couldn't see it any more and it couldn't see her.

Amanda walked as fast as she could with her old and new injuries. The fall she took from the tree had split open her stitches and she tried desperately to stop the bleeding. When she got to the first town, she looked for either a gun shop or a hardware store. She knew they sold scrap pieces of iron at hardware stores and thought that it would be her best bet to look their first. Since she was in it's world, the Leithifold probably took away gun shops. The town had one hardware store, so Amanda walked in and quickly searched for iron.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Bobby, there's nothing in this book about what happens to a woman in the alternate universe if the Leithifold is killed." Dean complained after reading the thick book cover to cover.

"That's because a Leithifold has never been killed and no women have ever come back from the alternate universe." Bobby answered on the other end of the phone.

Dean rolled his eyes, "So what are we supposed to do Bobby? Hope that Amanda can kill the Leithifold and pray that she doesn't get stuck in their forever?"

"Sometimes hoping and praying is all you can do, Dean." Bobby said and Dean didn't like that.

"Damn it Bobby there's gotta be something." Dean practically yelled over the phone which woke up Sam.

"Did I miss something?" Sam asked sitting up.

Hannah was sitting in the chair he usually occupied, "Dean's trying to figure out if Amanda will get stuck in the other world, but Bobby doesn't know and there's nothing in the book he gave me."

Sam' eyes widened, "Anything else I should know?"

Hannah thought for a second, "Dean and I are engaged." She said showing his her ring.

Sam couldn't believe it. Dean was never one to commit to anything except a hunt. "Congratulations."

"Do you feel better now that you're rested?" Hannah asked sounding maternal again.

"How long was I asleep for?" Sam asked rubbing his eyes.

"Five hours." Hannah said, clearly she needed some sleep as well. She had bags under her eyes and thank God she was sitting because Sam thought she would pass out if she stood up.

"Maybe it's your turn to get some rest." Sam said getting up from the bed and letting her lay down.

Hannah cuddled up with her sister and quickly fell asleep. Dean was still on the phone trying to figure something out with Bobby.

"How's it coming?" Sam asked his brother.

"Not too good Sammy." Dean said really not wanting to tell Sam the details.

Sam sighed, "I'm gonna go out and take a walk. Do you need anything?"

"Maybe just bring back some food for all of us." Dean said just realizing that they hadn't eaten in days.

"Alright, I'll be back soon." Sam said exiting the room.

The closest fast food restaurant was about a mile away, so Sam walked slowly. He hadn't been out of the motel room since Amanda was taken and he was in desperate need of some fresh air. When he got to the store, he bought three burgers, three bottles of Pepsi and a box of doughnuts just in case they got hungry later. He paid for the food and walked outside.

The store that he walked out of was right off of the highway. There should have been cars and people all over the place. Well, there were cars and people, but Sam got a chill down his spine when he saw that every one and everything was frozen in time. He went back inside, but the cashier that he had paid less than a minute ago was now lying dead on the ground. Sam looked around the store and saw himself standing by the coffee machine.

"Hi Sam." The clone said with a sly grin on his face.

Sam dropped his bag of food, "It's you isn't it?"

"Well, you don't have a twin brother do you?" The Leithifold said not making a move.

"I thought you don't leave a meal." Sam said wondering what the creature was doing here.

"Oh, I'm just leaving her temporarily." The Leithifold said taking a few steps toward Sam. He backed away from the monster. "You see, I had her in the perfect trap, and then you had to come and spoil my fun. Now she knows too much about me and I'll have to kill her way too quickly."

"Now that she knows exactly how to kill you, she will." Sam said trying not to show the creature how afraid he was.

"Will she?" It asked, "She nor you know that she won't get stuck in my world that I created for her forever. It'll drive her crazy and maybe she'll wish I had killed her. But since she killed me, there will be no way for her to get out on her own. And in this world, she'll be in a coma for the rest of her life. You won't be able to kill her body or your baby."

Sam's eyes started to water, "Why have you come here?"

"Just wanted to make sure you knew that you and Hannah and Dean will not win against me." It sneered, "If I live, Amanda dies. If I die, so does Amanda. It's a lose-lose situation for you. Think about that."

With those final words, the Leithifold departed back to his world with Amanda. Time started back up and Sam got out of the store before any one had a chance to come in and find the dead cashier. But he was certain some one would have seen him and that meant they had to leave. After walking a while away from the store, Sam fell to him knees and sobbed. He kept thinking about what the Leithifold had told him. He would never see Amanda again and their baby would never breathe air into it's lungs. He tried as hard as he could to believe that there was still hope for his girl to wake up. But seeing as how neither Dean nor Bobby could figure out if she would, believing what the Leithifold said was the only option. Sam forced himself from the ground and finished his hike back to the motel to tell Dean about his encounter.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't know if you guys noticed, but I added a poll to my home page

I don't know if you guys noticed, but I added a poll to my home page. It's about what you think will happen to Amanda, so check it out and vote! I can't wait to see what all of you guys think is gonna happen. Please review!!

HuntressofEvil

**Chapter Eleven**

Sam wiped away his tears as best as he could before he entered the motel room. Dean was still reading the book that Bobby gave Hannah. Hannah was still asleep next to Amanda who had moved slightly since he'd been gone. Dean looked up from his book when his brother entered.

"Where's the food?" Dean asked, but then looked at Sam's face, "What happened?"

Sam went over and gently woke Hannah from her slumber. Once both of them were listening, Sam said, "I saw the Leithifold."

"What? I thought it stays in the alternate world with it's victim." Dean said confused.

""It only left her for a minute to tell me to stop trying to save her." Sam said, "Dean, I don't think we can get Amanda back."

Dean said nothing, but Hannah jumped off the bed, "What are you saying Sam? Don't tell me you're giving up."

"I don't want to give up, but there's a good chance that Amanda will get stuck." Sam said, "She could be living in a coma for the rest of her life."

"So that's your excuse?" Hannah asked angry and disappointed of him. "It's a risk we all have to take, but we have to do something."

"If she gets stuck, it'll drive her crazy and she won't be able to do anything about it." Sam retold what the Leithifold had said to him.

"You mean anything like killing herself?" Dean asked knowing Amanda well enough to know that she would do such a thing.

"Yes." Sam said with a nod.

Hannah still wouldn't let them give up, "So your gonna do nothing?"

"I can't do anything anyway." Sam said, "I'm gonna tell Amanda what I'm telling you guys and it'll be up to her to decided what to do."

"Good." Hannah said, "she'll still try to kill the thing.'

"Probably." Sam said, "The only way we'll know for sure is to talk to her."

Sam sat down on the bed, grabbed Amanda's hand and concentrated as hard as he could.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amanda had lifted a few sheets of iron from the hardware store and was squatting in an empty house trying to make some bullets. After searching the house thoroughly, Amanda found a pistol hidden in the nightstand of the master bedroom. She inspected one of the bullets and tried to copy from it. Unfortunately, considering she didn't have the proper materials, the bullets didn't come out as well as Amanda had hoped. She had a few sheets left and decided to make a few knives. That's when she felt Sam's presence in the room.

"Sam?" She said to the ceiling of the room.

_Hey Amanda_ she heard Sam's voice.

"What's the update?" Amanda asked still at work.

Sam didn't respond at first, he just watched her making her defense weapons. He really didn't want to have to tell her the bad news, but he had no choice. _Amanda… Dean, Hannah and I… we don't know if killing the Leithifold will bring you back to us._

Amanda stopped production and listened, "What do you mean?"

_I mean… if you kill it, we don't know if you will come back or get stuck in the world forever._ Sam sounded extremely upset to Amanda and she knew something had seriously made him believe this was true.

"Sam, who told you this?" Amanda asked sadly.

_The Leithifold found me. It told me not to even try to help you._ Sam said, _it said that there was no way for us to get you back and we should just let it kill you._

"Really?" Amanda said starting to look around the room she was in. "Sam, please don't let it kill me."

_I'm sorry Amanda, but I don't know what to do. I'm leaving it up to you. If you want to try and kill it, go ahead, it'll save other women from the beast. But if you get stuck, there's no coming out and you can't kill yourself in order to get out._ Sam explain and Amanda started crying, _Please don't cry._

"Sam, you're telling me that there's a 95 chance that I will die and 5 chance that I will just pop back into my body." Amanda said, "I am completely entitled to start crying."

_What are you gonna do?_ Sam asked after Amanda calmed herself down.

"Like you said, killing the Leithifold saves other women's lives. Of course I'm gonna try to kill it." Amanda said, "But you have to do something for me."

_What?_ Sam asked.

"If I get stuck in here… kill me." Amanda said, "I'm not gonna live in this place till the end of eternity. If my body is dead then maybe my soul will pass on to Heaven."

Sam was speechless. He could never kill the woman he loved, but she wanted him to and it would help her in the long run. _I don't know if I can._

"Sam, I want you to." Amanda said, "I will be able to watch over you from Heaven and we'll be together again some day. That's better than me being in this Purgatory forever while you're in Heaven."

Sam thought for a moment, _when you kill it, I'll give you three days and if you're not back before then, I'll do it._

"Thank you." Amanda said, "Now, I've got a Leithifold to kill."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"We better keep looking for a way to bring Amanda back." Sam said, "She wants to kill the evil son of a bitch in order for it not to be able to kill any other women."

"Well, the girl's got morals. I'll give her that." Dean said, "But I've looked through this book for hours, we're not gonna find anything in there."

"Then we'll just have to look some place else." Hannah said getting up from her seat by the window.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked as she put on her jacket.

"I don't know, but I can't just sit here." Hannah said, "I'll be back in a little while, I just need to take a walk."

"Hannah wait," Sam said before she left. He started rummaging around through his bag and finally removed a gun and handed it to her. "The Leithifold found me, it can find you too."

Hannah took the gun, "Iron rounds. So you want me to kill it if I see it?"

"No, it's just for protection." Sam said, "Let Amanda do the killing."

Hannah pocketed the gun and went outside.

"Well, I'm gonna get online and see what I can find." Dean said, this was a rare moment when Dean actually sounded excited to do more research.

"You feeling okay Dean?" Sam asked sitting in his usual chair by the bed.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Dean asked opening up Sam's lap top and continuing his never-ending search.

"It's just that you never like doing research." Sam said, "Not that I'm complaining."

Dean smiled, "I guess I'm just anxious to find a way to save my nephew and his mother."

"Nephew?" Sam asked, "How do you know it's gonna be a boy?"

"Because, i know these things Sammy." Dean said, "Hey, I knew you were gonna be a boy when mom was pregnant with you."

"You hoped I was a boy." Sam corrected.

"Yeah that's probably true." Dean said with a smile. "I guess then I'm just hoping for another Winchester boy."

Sam smiled, "Speaking of another Winchester…"

Dean rolled his eyes.

"What made you propose to Hannah?" Sam asked.

"Simple. I love her." Dean said, "Don't tell me you don't want to propose to Amanda."

"I do, I just didn't think you'd decide to settle for one girl." Sam said, "Especially after you and Hannah have been having problems."

"I think I'm changing Sammy." Dean said, "I think she's changing me."

"No, I think you're changing to please her." Sam said, "And don't get me wrong, Hannah's a great girl, but you should have to change for a girl. That's not love Dean."

Dean heard what Sam had said, but he really didn't want to believe it too much. So, he turned his attention to the computer and pretended that he and Sam hadn't had the conversation.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile, Hannah was walking down the highway, going no place in particular. She didn't want to start crying again in front of the boys, so once she left the room, she broke down into tears as she walked. She was proud of Amanda for being self-less for the good of other women. Hannah would've done the same thing. But she didn't like the fact that Amanda may not make it out alive. Cars passed by her as she walked and some people even shouted at her as they passed her. Hannah couldn't tell what they were saying, but she didn't feel safe, so she walked back towards the motel. When she got close, she saw Sam coming away from the building towards her.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked when they met.

"Yeah I'm fine." Hannah said wiping away her tears.

"Are you sure? You don't look too good." Sam said and Hannah rolled her eyes.

"I'm just frustrated because we can't help her." Hannah said still with tears pouring down her face.

"It's okay." Sam said, "Come with me. Dean's doing some research and he wants us to go back to Bobby's and ask him for more information."

"Bobby said that everything he knows about Leithifolds is in the book." Hannah said with a frown.

"Well, just in case." Sam said leading Hannah to the Impala.

"While you were asleep Dean called Bobby." Hannah said, "He didn't know anything else."

Sam kept ushering Hannah towards the car, but Hannah suddenly felt uneasy. She read his mind, but couldn't get anything. Sam's mind had been cluttered ever since Amanda was taken, so why could she all of a sudden not read him?

"Sam, maybe we should stay with Amanda." Hannah said trying to resist Sam's pulls.

When they got close to the Impala, Sam turned to face Hannah, but he had red eyes and he smashed Hannah in the head, knocking her out cold. He checked all of Hannah's pockets, and removed her only defense weapon… the iron round gun. Then, the Leithifold picked her up and placed her in the backseat of Dean's car. It tied her wrists and ankles together and gagged her with a rag. Once it was sure she was secure, the Leithifold glanced over to the motel room and smirked. Then it got in the front seat and drove away carrying Dean's fiancé in the back seat.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

Amanda reached for her last sheet of iron when she felt a cold breeze. It came from an open window, but Amanda didn't open it. She gripped one of her knives in one hand and in the other her gun. She looked all around and waited for the attack, but nothing came. Amanda slowly walked out of the room to scope the place out and make sure it was safe. She looked in each room, but there was nothing. So, she went back to the living room to finish up and leave the house. Once she got there, she finally found that she wasn't alone.

"You know Amanda, you stole my computer." Amanda saw Sam sitting in one of the easy chairs by the fireplace.

Amanda raised her gun in defense.

"What's this?" Sam asked, "Are you crazy?"

"Don't give me that bull shit; I know you're not Sam." Amanda said cocking the gun.

"I knew you were crazy when I met you." Sam said raising his hands, "Please don't shoot me because you think I'm trying to hurt you."

Amanda was confused, if this as the Leithifold, it was sure good at playing dumb. "You expect me to believe you're not the Leithifold?"

"What's a Leithifold?" Sam asked still with his hands up.

Amanda thought quickly, "Well, this should be easy to resolve." She took off the safety on her gun and shot it barely missing Sam's head.

He shut his eyes and flinched. When he opened his eyes, they were blood red.

"So, who told you?" The Leithifold asked with a cocky smile.

"My Sam." Amanda said, "The next one goes through your skull."

"Then do it." The Leithifold said still smiling, "Oh, but before you do, you might want to know where Hannah is right now."

Amanda's heart started racing, "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing… yet." The Leithifold said, "But I have plans for her."

"What sort of plans?" Amanda asked trying not to show her fear for her sister.

"Oh, nothing much." The Leithifold teased, "Just a little bit of torturing and if you don't get that gun out of my face, I might even kill her."

"Where is she?" Amanda demanded not lowering her gun.

"That's not important Amanda. What is important is her safety." The Leithifold said, "Now do you really want to gamble with her life? Put down your gun."

Amanda thought for a second and then slowly lowered her gun, but didn't put it down. "Sam and Dean will find her."

"Maybe, and then again, maybe not." The Leithifold said finally putting its hands down.

"She's not pregnant." Amanda said, "You don't want to feed from her."

"Did I say I wanted to?" The Leithifold asked, "No, I'm still after you're baby."

"My baby?" Amanda asked, "I'm still pregnant."

"Yes I know it's hard to believe." The Leithifold said, "Usually I finish a meal by now. But you're a fighter. I like that, it gives me a challenge."

"Will you let Hannah go?" Amanda asked still being self-less.

"Sure I will." The Leithifold said, "Under one condition and I think you already know what I'm talking about."

"You want my baby." Amanda said gripping her gun harder.

"Of course I do. I'll even let you go if you let me feed." The Leithifold said, but Amanda wasn't gonna fall for that.

"I'll be dead by the time I let you finish." Amanda said, "It's either both of us or neither of us. So why would I take you up on that offer?"

The Leithifold laughed for a while. Amanda wondered what was so funny. When it finally stopped it said, "Why bother trying to protect something you don't even want?"

Amanda held her breath, "Did I say I didn't want my baby?"

"I can see it in your eyes. You never wanted to get pregnant." The Leithifold said, "You decided that when you started getting serious with Sammy. You didn't want to get pregnant because she knew you'd have to give it up. You can't take a newborn baby on hunts."

Amanda stayed silent. The Leithifold knew her deepest thoughts. The thoughts that she tried pushing out of her mind because it was too hard to think of giving away her baby.

"I will have this child." She finally told it, "And I will love it until the day I die. Giving it up will be hard, but as long as I do, I know it will have a much better life than if I keep it."

"Wow that was deep." The Leithifold said, "All of you always say something maternal before I kill you."

"All of you meaning the women you've murdered?" Amanda asked and it nodded.

"You know, I'll let you think things over for a while." The Leithifold said standing up. "Try thinking of your sister and decide on whether you live or she does."

"I could kill you and she will be safe." Amanda said raising her gun again.

The Leithifold laughed again, "Let me show you something."

It went to the television and turned it on. Amanda looked into the screen and saw Hannah; her wrists were bound to the ceiling and she looked very scared. Then, the Leithifold went over to where the last sheet of iron lay on the floor. It took a deep breath and pressed its palm against the sheet. It screamed in pain, so did Hannah on the television screen. The longer it touched the iron, the more Hannah screamed. It finally took its hand from the iron and Hannah stopped.

"You see?" It asked Amanda. "I put a spell on her. If you try killing me, she dies too."

Amanda stared at her sister on the screen and tried to hold back tears.

"So, think about your options." The Leithifold said, "Oh excuse me, I meant option."

It left Amanda with the television still on. She stared at it and started to think. Could she really only have one option? She had to save her sister's life, but in doing so, she'd be killing herself and her baby. She also had to kill the Leithifold. If Amanda didn't kill it, more women would die because of it. She would have to make a decision though. Amanda never considered herself to be a good decision maker, and this one would be the toughest for her to make.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sam and Dean were still talking in their room, still unaware that Hannah was kidnapped. It had been two hours and neither of them even suspected that the crime had been committed. They both were deep into their research and when Sam finally looked up from Bobby's book, he noticed that Hannah was still out.

"Did she say she was just going for a walk?" Sam asked Dean who looked up and looked around.

"That's what she said." Dean said, "She's never been gone this long before though."

"Call her." Sam said getting up from her seat and looking outside, "Dean, the Impala's gone."

Dean got up and looked outside. "Did she steal my car again?"

"No, she'd have no reason to this time." Sam said, "I have a bad feeling."

"What is it?" Dean asked and Sam leaned over. He picked up the gun he had given Hannah before she left.

"It took her." Sam thought out loud.

"Why would it?" Dean asked, "She's not pregnant, _I_ would know."

"What else could've happened to her?" Sam asked, "I don't know why it took her, but something did."

Dean and Sam went back inside and Amanda's body started swaying. She was also muttering something. Sam leaned in closer to her, "She's saying my name."

Sam grabbed one of her hands and concentrated on her. He saw her sitting on the floor of a house and she was repeating his name over and over again.

"I'm here." Sam said and she looked in his direction.

_It's got Hannah._ Amanda told him with tears in her eyes.

"We just figured that out." Sam told her, "We'll find her."

_Sam, I can't kill the Leithifold._ Amanda said, _Hannah will die too._

"What do you mean?" Sam asked confused.

_It told me that it put a spell on her. If it gets hurt so does Hannah, so if I kill it…_ Amanda started.

"So will Hannah." Sam finished.

_Yes. Sam, I don't know what to do. The only way it will let her go is if I let it kill me and the baby._ Amanda said, _But then other women will die if I don't kill it._

"This situation has just become way more complicated." Sam said, "We're gonna find Hannah, and then you kill it."

_I'm not killing it if Hannah dies._ Amanda said _She's my sister and she's one of the most important people in my life._

"So you want to die to save her?" Sam asked, "Then let more and more people die."

Amanda buried her face into her hands and screamed as loud as she could. _I don't know what to do!!_

"Shh. Amanda calm down." Sam said, but Amanda was going crazy.

_Why does this have to happen to us?! Why can't we just be together and be a family?! Why can't I have my baby and get married?! I can't take this anymore!!_ Amanda cried and Sam felt helpless.

"Amanda, don't give up." Sam pleaded. "Kill the Leithifold; it'll help many more women in the future."

_But Hannah will die._ Amanda said trying to calm her voice.

Sam thought about telling Amanda that Hannah and Dean were engaged, but that would make her more likely to die so Hannah could live, so he didn't. "Amanda we're gonna find Hannah and get rid of the spell. You need to kill the Leithifold. I promise everything will be alright.

_You can't promise that. You still don't know if I'm getting out of here._ Amanda said.

"Please Amanda. Just kill it." Sam pleaded so more.

_Fine, I will._ Amanda said knowing that she just threw away her sister's life.

Sam left Amanda and went back to the motel room to tell Dean the bad news.

"Are you serious?" Dean asked when Sam told him that Hannah was connected to the Leithifold, "So, is Amanda still gonna kill it?"

Sam sighed, "I'm sorry Dean. She has to in order to save many more lives."

Dean looked like he would cry, but he held it in.

"We can find Hannah, Dean." Sam said, "We can disconnect her from the Leithifold and she'll live."

"You sound so sure that there is a way." Dean said voice cracking.

"I'm not sure about anything that has to do with the Leithifold, but let's just start by finding her." Sam said putting a hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean nodded and the Winchesters decided that both of them would go and they would bring Amanda's body with them. In less than half an hour, Dean had stolen a car and they started their search for Dean's fiancé.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys!! As always, I'm gonna ask for more reviews. Some of you still aren't sending me anything. I hope the story is interesting all of you so far. Also, I wanted to let you know (if I didn't in the last chapter) that I added a poll on my homepage. So check that out and keep reviewing!!

HuntressofEvil

**Chapter Thirteen**

With Amanda in the back seat, Sam and Dean decided to start their search back at Bobby's house. They had absolutely no idea where Hannah could be and they could use Bobby's help with the spell on her. When they got there, Dean got on Sam's computer and tried to find the location of his car. Since both Hannah and the Impala were gone, Dean decided that maybe if they found the car, she wouldn't be too far. Sam retold their story to Bobby who was awestricken at the situation the Winchesters were in.

"So, Amanda basically has to choose between her life and the lives of millions of women or Hannah's life?" Bobby asked when Sam finished.

With Bobby's permission, Sam had taken Amanda's body into Bobby's bedroom. She was still peaceful still and not moving. "Yeah, that's what she has to do."

"What do you think she'll do?" Bobby asked not knowing Amanda very well.

"She's gonna kill the Leithifold." Sam said, "Only because I promised we'd find Hannah and figure out a way to undo the spell."

"Well then, we better get to work." Bobby said, "Never know when the next attack will be or when she decides to kill it."

"Guys, I found the Impala." Dean called from the other room.

"Where is it?" Sam asked going into the room.

"Not too far." Dean said, "Salem, Oregon. About a four hour drive if I'm speeding down the highway and ignoring the cops chasing me."

"Do you have an address?" Sam asked impatiently.

"No, give me a few minutes I should have it." Dean said, "Try and figure out the spell."

So, Sam and Bobby cracked opened a few books while Dean tried to find an address. After a few minutes, Dean found the address, but Sam and Bobby were making no progress with undoing the spell.

"It would help to know what spell it put on Hannah." Bobby admitted.

"Well, let's go figure it out." Dean said, "Bring the books, we're going to Salem."

Bobby took the books and Sam carried Amanda back to the car. Dean was in front behind the wheel, Bobby next to him and Sam in the back seat cradling Amanda in his arms. Dean looked at them in the rear view mirror and remembered the last time Amanda was in danger of dying because of the wolf bite. They saved her back then, and Dean was absolutely certain that they would be able to save her again without loosing Hannah in the process.

While they drove, Bobby kept reading and Sam (just for kicks) looked in their dad's journal to see if maybe John Winchester had ever known anything about Leithifolds. But there was nothing and they all decided to just wait and find Hannah before finding out what sort of spell she's under and how to remove it.

Dean was right, with him behind the wheel; it took them a little over four hours to get to the address in Salem. Sure enough, there was the Impala parked right outside a small abandoned building. It was only a question of if Hannah was close by.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amanda still couldn't keep her side from bleeding. It had been bleeding ever since her fall from Sam's window and it wasn't slowing much. She didn't want to go back to a hospital, so he decided to try and redo her stitches even though Hannah was the "doctor" of the group. She took one of her knives and went into the bathroom. She found some rubbing alcohol and a sewing needle in the medicine cabinet. She didn't have access to proper thread for the stitches, so she was forced to use a bit of thread from her shirt. In the kitchen, she found a bottle of whiskey and even though she was against drinking, Amanda started drinking to minimize pain.

It took her more than three hours to completely stitch up her side, but it did help stop the bleeding. Amanda just had a few bruises to show for her lack of ability with a needle. She also had finished the bottle of whiskey and passed out on the bathroom floor.

Amanda had no idea how long she was unconscious for, but she quickly remembered what was happening and snapped herself back into defense mode. She took her knife from the counter and went back into the living room. The television was still on and Amanda froze when she saw Hannah still hanging by her wrists. Luckily, the Leithifold wasn't with her. Seeing her sister made Amanda's decision harder to make. Sam had told her to kill the Leithifold and he and Dean would find a way to undo the spell on Hannah. Amanda wondered if they would even find her or if they could remove the spell.

She didn't realize it at first, but Amanda had bigger things to worry about. She looked around the room and noticed that the fireplace had been lit. She also noticed that her other knives and the gun were gone. Amanda moved towards the fire and found them in a pile in the middle of the flames. She starred into the orange flames for a second and then turned away. There was no way she would be able to kill the Leithifold just with her one knife; she needed the gun. Amanda tried to think of how to get another gun or some one from her world that might have a gun with iron rounds. The only two people she could think of were Sam and Dean. In this world, Sam was the Leithifold, but did Dean even exist? When she was at the Winchester house, Amanda didn't see him, but Jess was there. It Jess existed in this world, why not Dean? Just for kicks, Amanda decided to try and look for him online. She first hacked her way into the police records of the deceased at Lawrence. Dean's name wasn't on the list, but when she went back to the police department's home page, she found him. To her surprise, Dean Winchester was the Chief of Police at the Lawrence Police Department. She couldn't help but laugh out loud. Dean had always hated police officers in her world. It was only fitting that he becomes one in this new world.

So the decision was made; Amanda would head back into Lawrence and hope that she could find Dean at the police station.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The three men got out of the stole car and cautiously made their way up to the Impala. Dean opened up the trunk and they each took out a gun that shot iron rounds and iron knives. Their best guess was that Hannah was in the abandoned building, but they couldn't be sure. They scoped the building first; Sam and Bobby went around one side and Dean around the other side. There was only one window and it was on Dean's side of the building. He stopped under it and slowly looked up and inside the small room.

There was Hannah hanging almost lifeless from the ceiling. Dean sighed a little just because they found her, but he was still worried about any damage that might've been done to her. All of a sudden, the Leithifold appeared out of no where still looking like Sam. With its entrance, Hannah stirred and opened her eyes.

Hannah whined weakly and tried backing away from the creature, but there was no where she could go since she was chained.

"You really shouldn't bother trying to escape." The Leithifold told her.

"What do you want?" Hannah asked with tears in her eyes.

"To give Amanda a little more incentive to stop fighting me." The Leithifold said, "She's planning on killing me, but here's the thing. If she does that, you'll die too."

"What do you mean?" Hannah asked, "You won't be able to kill me if you're dead."

"If I die, so do you. I put a connection between us." The Leithifold said, "I'm sure Amanda would rather die than let her sister die."

"No, Amanda will kill you." Hannah said, "She knows that plenty more women will be safe if she does. She wouldn't be selfish."

Dean listened to Hannah's words from outside and felt a lump in his throat from trying not to cry. Sam and Bobby finally came around and joined Dean under the window.

"That may very well be true." The Leithifold said, "But she won't be able to kill me even if she tried. I burned all her weapons."

"She'll find a way." Hannah said, "She's killed worse things than you."

The Leithifold laughed, "She's tough, I'll give her that, but she's breaking down quickly in this world and in mine. Soon, she won't be able to think straight enough to fire a gun."

"Like you said, she's tough." Hannah said, "She'll kill you."

The Leithifold laughed again and took out a lighter. "Are you as tough as her?"

Hannah said nothing; she just looked at the lighter. He Leithifold clicked in on and lit a few candles. Then, it tightened Hannah's chains so that her feet were dangling only a few inches from the floor. It finally placed the candles under her feet so that if she tried putting them on the ground, she would get burnt. This was hard for Hannah, she couldn't hold herself up for a long time and after a few minutes, she got burnt. The Leithifold laughed at her attempt to hold herself up. As an added difficulty, the creature burnt her arms with the lighter.

The more it burnt her, the madder Dean got outside. Hannah was doing her best not to scream, but she was crying and whimpering. It didn't take long until Dean had enough. He stood up and shot his gun through the window and into the Leithifold's right arm. It yelped in pain and surprise. It looked to the window, saw Dean and vanished into thin air. Dean ran around to the front door and went inside to Hannah. Now she was screaming and Dean knew it was because he shot the Leithifold.

"Hannah, it's okay." Dean said getting her down from the ceiling. "I'm sorry."

Hannah stopped screaming and put her arms around Dean, "Thank you."

"I've got you now. You're gonna be okay." Dean said carrying her outside to the Impala.

"Did you hear what it said?" Hannah asked when Dean put her in the back seat.

"Yeah, but we already knew. Amanda told us." Dean said, "It's okay though, we're gonna find a way to take off the spell."

Dean got in the front seat with Bobby. Sam got in the back with Hannah and held Amanda on his lap. They drove for a short time until they came to the first motel. They got a room and went to work on the spell.

"Do you remember anything besides all that just happened?" Dean asked Hannah while he tended to her burns. The ones on her feet weren't as bad as the ones on her arms.

"I just remember waking up while it was chaining me." Hannah said, "But it didn't do anything then."

"Do you have any idea what kind of spell it put on you?" Sam asked sitting next to Amanda's body as usual.

"I don't remember reading that it could even do spells." Hannah said, "That's just a witch thing. Even demons can't do spells."

"Then what else would it be?" Dean asked, "Do we even know there's a connection?"

"It hurt me like Hell when you shot it." Hannah said, "There's definitely some sort of connection."

"What do you think Bobby?" Sam asked because Bobby was pacing like her usually does when he's thinking.

"Well, remember when Meg possessed you Sam?" Bobby asked stopping his pacing.

"Unfortunately yes." Sam said having a bad flash back.

"Well, she had put a binding link on your arm so we couldn't exorcise her." Bobby said, "There are other kinds of links like that that demons use all the time. The Leithifold might've put one on Hannah."

Hannah thought for a second then said, "Check the back of my neck."

Dean got up and went behind her. He pushed away her hair and saw a burn on her neck. It was in the shape of two lines connected by a circle. "Well, I think we found our connection."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amanda walked all the way back into town. While she walked, she noticed that it never turned light outside. It was an endless night that she couldn't escape from. It took her an hour and a half to get to town. It was still as busy as when she left. Since it was her first stop when she got to this world, Amanda knew exactly where the police station was. She walked inside and the same man that was behind the counter before was still there.

"Can I help you?" He asked Amanda.

"I'm looking for Chief Winchester." Amanda said holding back her laughter when she said that.

"Wait here, I'll go get him." The man said and he left the room.

When he did, Amanda let out her laughter quietly and only for a second. After a minute of two, the Man returned followed by Dean who was wearing a police uniform. Amanda smiled when she saw him and again tried not to laugh. He looked absolutely ridiculous.

"Can I help you Miss?" Dean asked and Amanda asked to speak with him privately. They went into Dean's office and Amanda locked the door once they were inside. "What can I do for you?"

"I need some help." Amanda said, "I've got this thing after me. It's called a Leithifold and it's actually trying to feed off of my unborn baby and in doing so it will also kill me and if I don't let it kill me my sister will die."

Dean starred at her in awe. A reaction Amanda was ready for. "Oh by the way, did I mention I was from a different reality?"

"No, you failed to mention that." Dean said widening his eyes. "What's your name?"

"Amanda Curran." She said, "Let me guess, you think I'm crazy."

"Absolutely." Dean said, "Doesn't really sound like you need my help. Sounds like you need a mental institute."

"I'm not crazy." Amanda said lifting up her shirt.

"Dean saw the stitches, "How'd that happen?"

"The Leithifold attacked me." Amanda said, "I'm telling you the truth. I need to kill this thing and the only way I can is if I have a gun that shoots iron bullets."

"You're insane." Dean said, "I have no time for this."

He tried leaving, but Amanda blocked the door. "Please, you're my last hope."

"Why me?" Dean asked frowning.

"Because," Amanda started. She had to tell him the truth, "You know me in my world. I'm Sam's girlfriend."

"If you're Sam's girlfriend in your world, why don't you go to him for help?" Dean asked taking a step toward her.

"Tried already." Amanda said, "Let's just say that didn't go as planned."

Dean rolled his eyes, "You really expect me to believe this bullshit?"

Amanda shook her head, "No. Dean, please, I need you."

Dean sighed, "I don't know."

"I don't have time to prove to you that I'm not crazy." Amanda said, "You just have to trust me."

Dean looked Amanda in the eyes. She seemed genuinely scared and her eyes were full of tears. He didn't want to believe that what she said was true, but he had no evidence that it was false. "What do you need me to do?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

Amanda was so happy that Dean agreed to help her that she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Dean was taken aback by this action, but he embraced her back.

"I have a few guns back at home that shoot iron bullets." Dean said releasing Amanda from his grip.

They went outside and got into his cop-car. Again, Amanda tried holding back laughter, but Dean caught her.

"What's so funny?" He asked with a frown.

"It's just that, in my world you hate cops." Amana said, "It's a little funny seeing you as one."

"Why exactly do I hate cops?" Dean asked starting the car and driving off.

"Well, we hunt things like this thing that's after me. So the cops are always after us." Amanda explained and Dean glanced over to her in disbelief. "Usually you and Sam would get busted for impersonating officers."

"You really are crazy." Dean said looking at the road.

"Just wait, you'll see that I'm not." Amanda said seriously.

Dean didn't live to far from his parents' house. He owned a small townhouse and lived alone. Amanda got out of the car and thought for a second. She wanted to know something before she went inside the house.

"Dean." Amanda said as he was walking towards his house.

"What is it?" Dean asked turning to face her.

"I need to be sure that you're really you." Amanda said raising up her iron knife.

Dean backed away, "What the Hell?" He asked gripping the gun in his back pocket.

"It shouldn't hurt you." Amanda said; she turned the knife so the sharp part was facing her. She walked slowly up to Dean and touched the handle to his cheek. Nothing happened.

"Convinced?" Dean asked startled.

Amanda nodded her head, "Let's go inside."

The second Amanda walked inside; she knew it was a typical bachelor pad. It was a little messy, but Amanda didn't mind; it showed her that Dean really hadn't changed all that much. He had one whole room full of weapons; guns, knives, all sorts of things. Dean took two guns off of one wall, and then he opened up a drawer and took out four boxes of bullets. He handed a gun to Amanda along with two of the boxes. Amanda read the boxes; iron rounds.

"Will those do?" Dean asked gesturing to the bullets.

"They're iron." Amanda said, "They're perfect. You gonna give me the other one?"

Dean started loading the gun he kept, "You wanted my help. Prove to me that you're not crazy."

Amanda smiled, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Dean said, "So, how do we find this Leithifold?"

"It won't be too difficult." Amanda said, "Just give your brother a call and tell him to come here."

"Sam?" Dean asked, "Why?"

Amanda sighed, "In this world, the Leithifold wanted to watch me every move, so it disguised itself to look like Sam. It knew I would go to him."

"So you want to kill Sam?" Dean asked again in disbelief.

"It's not really him. Once I kill the Leithifold this world will probably disappear and everything will go back to normal." Amanda explained, "Just get Sam over here."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"How do we break this Bobby?" Dean asked still looking at the burn on the back of Hannah's neck.

"We have to burn it off." Bobby replied.

"Great, as if she hasn't been burnt enough." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"Dean, just do it." Hannah said, "Amanda has to kill the Leithifold."

"I know, I know." Dean said, "Alright."

Dean took out a small dagger and a lighter. He held the dagger over the flame until it turned red with the heat. Hannah pulled her hair up on the top of her head so none of it would catch fire.

"I'll make it quick." Dean said sympathetically.

"Just make sure you get it all off." Hannah said, "I can suck it up."

Dean stood behind her and gently pressed the hot knife against Hannah's skin. She tensed up, but didn't complain about the pain. When Dean was finished, Sam had some burn ointment and a bandage ready. He slathered the ointment all over Hannah's neck and placed the bandage over it.

"Thank you." Hannah said to both of them. "We should let Amanda know that it's okay for her to kill the Leithifold."

Hannah got up from her seat and went to where Amanda was still lying on the bed. Her powers had grown o rapidly that Hannah didn't even need to touch Amanda to talk to her. See closed her eyes and thought of her sister. Then, she saw Amanda sitting on a couch in an unfamiliar house. She also saw Dean standing in front of her.

_Sam'll be here in a half an hour._ Dean told Amanda and sat down next to her on the couch. _Are you sure this is a good idea?_

_I really don't have much of a choice._ Amanda said then, she looked up as if she knew Hannah saw there. _Are you okay?_

"I'm good. How'd you know I was here?" Hannah asked.

_Who are you talking to?_ Dean asked Amanda looking up to where she was looking.

_Hannah._ She answered him. _I guess I'm getting better at recognizing your presence. What's going on over there?_

"Well, for once we have some good news." Hannah said, "Sam and Dean got rid of the connection and it's okay for you to kill the Leithifold. I'll be okay."

_Do you guys know if I'll come out of this world if I kill it?_ Amanda asked hopefully.

"No, we still don't know for sure." Hannah said, "So you still have a decision."

_I know._ Amanda said disappointed. _Thanks for the update. I hope to see you soon._

"Of course." Hannah said, "Amanda, be careful."

_Hey, what've I got to lose?_ Amanda asked with a fake laugh.

"I miss you. We all do." Hannah said, "I know you can make it out."

_I'll try my best. I miss you guys too._ Amanda said and Hannah went back.

"How is she?" Dean asked when Hannah opened her eyes.

"She's okay. She's with you." Hannah said and Dean laughed.

"She found me?" Dean asked, "I hope I can help her."

"It looked like you were helping." Hannah said, "You said something about Sam coming in a half an hour."

"She's setting a trap." Sam said, "She knows it'll come for her."

"I just hope she can kill it before it kills her." Hannah said with a sigh, "Do you guys think she's still pregnant?"

Sam flinched at the thought. Dean could sense his brother's fear and answered Hannah, "I sure hope so."

Sam smiled at Dean, "Me too. So, do we just wait for her to kill it and hopefully come back into her body?"

"I don't see what else we can do." Dean said, "It's all up to her now."

And so they waited. Bobby departed later on in the evening and insister that they call him when it was all over. They got a room with two beds, so Hannah took the one that Amanda wasn't occupying. Sam and Dean were also exhausted, but neither felt up to sleeping. Sam took his usual seat next to the bed and all night he watched Amanda sleeping. He was hoping she would give him a sign when she was facing the Leithifold. Dean took a seat by the door and watched the room; almost like he was guarding the other three. It was silent in the room; both of the brothers wondered when the duel would begin.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amanda sat on Dean's couch and starred at the clock on the shelf. Every minute that passed by was one minute less that she had to prepare herself for battle. She was scared, although she wasn't sure what she was scared of. It wasn't dying, if she died, Amanda knew it would be better than living in this alternate universe forever. Maybe she was afraid that she would get stuck forever. She missed Sam and didn't' want to go one more day without seeing his face. She worried about her baby, that is if she still was pregnant.

"Almost time." Dean said touching her hand.

Amanda looked at the clock, "You sure about the plan?"

"It'll work." Dean said, "Just remember, don't come out until I give you the signal."

"What if it knows this is all a trap. This is it's world anyway." Amanda said, "And it's smart."

"Everything will be alright." Dean said, "You'll get back to your world even though I still think you're crazy."

Amanda laughed, "You'll see. When I get back to my world, I'm gonna give you a big kiss. Although then Hannah will kill me."

"Why?" Dean asked smiling.

"She's your fiancée." Amanda said smiling.

Before Dean could respond, the doorbell rang. "Go, hide."

Amanda ran into Dean's bedroom and hid behind the door. She could see everything in the other room, but she was well hidden. Dean went to the door, opened it, and Sam came into the house.

"What's up Dean?" Sam (Leithifold) asked, "Why'd you want me to come here?"

"Just got off work early and thought we should spend some time together since I couldn't come to mom and dad's house. How's everyone doing?" Dean asked gesturing for Sam to sit down.

"They're good, they missed you today." The Leithifold told him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come, but it was a busy day at work." Dean said, "You know, some crazy broad came in today and thought that some sort of creature was after her."

"Really? How crazy was she?" The Leithifold asked and Amanda could tell it knew Dean was talking about her.

"Really crazy. She actually thought she was from a different world." Dean laughed out loud.

"So what'd you do with her?" The Leithifold asked laughing too.

"You know," Dean said looking over to Amanda and raising his eyebrows, "After talking to her for a while, I started to believe her." Dean clenched onto his gun behind his back and Amanda slowly and quietly entered the room.

"Dean, don't get sucked into people's delusions." The Leithifold told him, "You just might become as crazy as they are. So what happened to her?"

Dean looked behind the Leithifold at Amanda who aimed her gun right at the Leithifold's head, "She went back home."

The Leithifold frown, turned around, and barely saw Amanda behind it before she pulled the trigger and sent a bullet flying through it's head. The creature fell to the floor, but didn't die immediately.

It looked up at her from the floor, "Well played Amanda, but are you really going home?"

Amanda raised her gun and emptied it into the Leithifold. It yelped and then turned into a pile of ashes on the floor. Amanda closed her eyes and thought about Sam and Hannah and Dean. Then, she opened her eyes; she was still in Dean's house and he was looking at her in awe.

Amanda frowned and then her eyes filled with tears, "I'm still here."


	15. Chapter 15

Hey Guys!! Sorry this is taking a while but with school and everything, I can't update as often as I would like. Bet you didn't see that chapter ending coming? I wanted to leave you with a cliffhanger so I hope you all are anxious to see what's gonna happen next. So, read, review, and enjoy!!

HuntressofEvil

**Chapter Fifteen**

"I'm still here." Amanda repeated with tears streaming down her face.

Dean gave her an apologetic look, but said nothing. Amanda turned away from him and sat down on the floor behind the couch. She buried her face in her knees and cried silently. Dean went to her and held her in his arms.

"You can stay with me." He told her, "If there's anything I can do to help you figure out how to get home…"

"I don't think I'm getting home Dean." Amanda said looking at him, "If there's another way, no one knows what it is."

"Well, it doesn't hurt to look." Dean said, "You can stay here as long as it takes."

Amanda leaned her head on Dean's shoulder, "Thank you."

Dean held her a little tighter and tried comforting her as much as possible. He finally got her to stop crying and suggested that she get some sleep. Dean let her sleep in his bed while he stayed up and cleaned up the remains to the Leithifold. Amanda couldn't fall asleep right away, she kept thinking of Sam and how she might never get to see him again. Then, she wondered if the baby was still alive; her stomach was still bleeding, which made her think that the baby was gone.

After he was done cleaning, Dean wanted to get started right away to try and find a way for Amanda to get home. He sat down on the couch and thought of how he should start. He pulled his lap top close to him and tried starting with the internet. He had no idea how he would find any information that he was looking for, but it was the internet, you never know what could be on there. Since he didn't know what website to go, Dean simply went to Google and in the search bar, typed **Alternate Universes**.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Eventually, both Sam and Dean fell asleep where they were sitting. Not long after, Sam woke up and found that Amanda was crying. He tried connecting with her, but for some reason, he couldn't reach her. So he woke up Hannah so she could try since her powers were growing faster than his. She was able to get though to the alternate universe. She saw Amanda lying in Dean's bed trying to go to sleep.

"Amanda." Hannah said, but Amanda didn't acknowledge her presence, "Are you okay?"

Amanda sniffed, _Its dead. I killed the Leithifold._

"That's good isn't it?" Hannah asked wearily.

Amanda sat up and looked in the direction she heard Hannah's voice, _I'm not coming home Hannah. It would've sent me back, but I'm still in this world. I guess killing it is good though._

Hannah let a tear fall, "Can't you find another way?"

_I'm gonna try Hannah, but I don't think there is a way._ Amanda said, _You guys would've found the way for me._

Hannah said nothing in response.

So, Amanda spoke again, _Hannah, make sure Sam remembers the deal we made._

"What deal?" Hannah asked confused.

_I made Sam promise that he'll kill me if I couldn't find a way out before three days after killing the Leithifold._ Amanda explained.

"Why would you tell him to do that?" Hannah asked.

_I don't want to live in this place for the rest of eternity. He promised; make sure he doesn't break his promise._ Amanda said not crying anymore.

"Even if I did, he still wouldn't kill you." Hannah said crying harder.

_Please Hannah, I can't do it myself or I would._ Amanda said, _And I don't want to have to live the rest of my life without seeing him._

"I've heard enough." Hannah said and left Amanda alone.

"Is she alright?" Sam asked frowning because now Hannah was in tears.

"She's stuck, but she's trying to find a way out." Hannah said looking at Sam, "Did you really promise her that you'd kill her?"

Sam sighed, "Yeah, I did. But it's not happening."

"She wanted me to make sure you did." Hannah said, "She's adamant about not living in that world forever."

"That's too bad for her; because there's no way in Hell I'm killing her." Sam said, "And why can't I talk to her anymore?"

"I don't know." Hannah said, "But you should try later maybe."

Sam nodded, "Did she kill the Leithifold?"

"Yes." Hannah said.

"Is she still with me?" Dean asked scaring both Hannah and Sam because neither of them knew he was awake.

"I didn't see you, but she was in a house, so it might've been yours." Hannah said wiping away a tear.

Dean nodded, "Hopefully she is." He stood up and put on his jacket.

"Where're you going?" Sam asked standing too.

"If I was me right now, in the alternate universe with Amanda, I'd try and figure out a way to save her." Dean said, "Since I'm not there, I might as well do it here. There's a community college a few blocks away, I'm gonna see if any professors over there know anything about alternate universes and how to get out of one."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the alternate universe, Dean really was on his way to Lawrence Community College to find more information. The internet wasn't much help; there were only five websites that actually had information on it and the facts were completely different on each. One said that there was no way out of the universe unless a sacrifice was made. Another said that the trapped person needed to say a spell and then slit their own throat. Dean was anxious to get the true facts, so he looked in on Amanda and saw that she had finally fallen asleep. He knew the mythology professor at the school, so Dean locked his house up tight and drove down to the campus.

"Chief Winchester." The mythology professor, Mr. Darwin, said when he saw Dean, "How've you been Dean?"

"I've been good, how about you professor?" Dean said shaking hands with Darwin.

"I've been well." Darwin said, "What brings you?"

"Well, I have this friend, and she's…she's doing a project about alternate universes and I'm giving her a hand." Dean lied, but he didn't like it, "So I was wondering if you knew anything about them?"

"I know some things, what exactly do you want to know?" Darwin asked taking a book off of his bookshelf.

"If some one gets sent to an alternate universe… is there any way for them to get out?" Dean asked then realized how mental it sounded.

"Dean, do you realize that these universes are myths?" Darwin asked with a frown.

"Oh, yeah I'm just wondering because in ancient times, people really believed that people in a coma were sent to alternate universes to pay for their sins." Dean said thanks to the information on the internet.

"Yes, that is what people believed, and most people never made it out of the coma." Darwin said, "But the ones that did, it was believed that they found the way out."

"The way out?" Dean asked a little confused.

"They believed that every universe, including our own, has a door in and out. When the person who was in a coma woke up, they all believed that the person found the door." Darwin explained further. "Will that be all then?"

"Yes, this should definitely help my friend. Thank you so much professor." Dean said shaking his hand again.

"Anytime Chief." Darwin said as Dean exited.

Dean was excited now that he found a surefire way to save Amanda. He hoped only that she might have some idea of where the door would be. When he got home, Amanda was awake and shouting Sam's name.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked concerned.

"I'm fine, just trying to contact Sam." Amanda said pacing the living room and looking at the ceiling.

"Why isn't it working?" Dean asked sitting on the couch.

"I don't know, usually he'd be answering me by now." Amanda said and then gave up and sat next to Dean, "Where'd you go?"

"I went to the college in town. I found a way that could possibly save you." Dean said putting his arm around her.

Amanda's eyes widened, "What did you find out?"

"My old college professor…" Dean stared then stopped because Amanda laughed a little. "What?"

"College? You?" Amanda asked with a smile, "I'm sorry, go on."

Dean continued, "Well, my college professor told me that people believed that all alternate universes have doors leading in and out. If we can find the door, it will take you home."

Amanda said nothing for a few seconds, and then she suddenly kissed Dean on the lips. "Dean, even though I've been sleeping with Sam for a year now, I love you so so much and I promise that when I get back home, I will never ever get on your nerves or piss you off in any way."

Dean was speechless again, "Okay then."

"I just felt like I should kiss you now since if I get home Hannah probably won't let me." Amanda said with a laugh.

"No problem here. Feel free to do it again." Dean said with a smile. "So, do you know where the door might be?"

Amanda thought for a while, "Well, your professor said that the door can lead in and out?"

"Yeah, that's what he told me." Dean said, "So, maybe where ever you were when you woke up here is the door?"

"That's a possibility." Amanda said still thinking.

"So, where were you when you woke up here?" Dean asked, but Amanda didn't answer right away.

Amanda thought for a short while then she jumped up from the couch, "Dean, you need to drive me to the cemetery."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dean was out for about an hour, when he came back he was very happy.

"Well, I've had a very productive day." Dean said with a smile, "The professors at the college were very helpful."

"What'd they say?" Sam and Hannah asked at the same time.

"Apparently, in olden times, people believed that all universes have doors in and out." Dean said, "So one of you guys try contacting Amanda and tell her to look for a door."

"Could it really be that simply though?" Hannah asked skeptical.

"It's worth a try." Sam said grabbing Amanda hand and focused completely on Amanda. Still, he couldn't reach her. So, Hannah grabbed Amanda's other hand and with both of their powers, both Sam and Hannah reached Amanda.

She and Dean were in a car driving some where.

"Amanda." Sam said to get her attention.

_Finally, I've been calling you for an hour._ Amanda said looking to the sky. Dean didn't react because he was used to it by now.

"I've been having a hard time connecting to you for some reason. Why were you calling me?" Sam asked worried.

_I wanted to talk to you._ Amanda said, _I miss you._

"I miss you too." Sam said, "Listen, we just found out a way to possibly save you. Dean talked to a professor and he said that alternate universes have…"

_A door in and out. I know already, Dean did the same thing here._ Amanda said, I_ think I know where the door is, we're on our way there right now._

"Good, hopefully we'll see each other again in a while." Sam said, "I love you."

Amanda hesitated, _I love you too Sam. Just remember what you promised me in case I'm wrong._

"I remember what I promised you, but I can't do it." Sam said, "So please be right."

_I think I'm right._ Amanda said, _Don't worry anymore, I'm coming._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After she talked to Sam, Amanda was silent in the car until Dean parked in front of the cemetery gate. Both she and Dean got out of the car.

"Are you gonna come with me?" Amanda asked grasping one of the bars of the gate.

"Well, just to the door, not to your world." Dean smiled.

"That's what I meant." Amanda smiled too.

Since Dean was the Chief of Police, he had a key to the cemetery. They went inside and Amanda searched for her grave.

"The last time I was here, the Leithifold was chasing me, so I don't really remember where the tomb is." Amanda said, "This could take a while."

"We've got all the time in the world." Dean said starting to look at the names on the grave stones.

"Actually, we only have three days." Amanda said, "Then, Sam's gonna kill me so I don't have to stay here."

"Well, if Sam's anything like he is here, then I don't think that he'd do that." Dean said, "But just in case, let's make this quick."

They looked very carefully; since the only thing she remembered was that it was a big tomb, they could rule out many of the small graves. It took them a few hours, but Dean finally stumbled upon Amanda Curran's tomb.

"Amanda, here." Dean called to Amanda who was a few rows down and farther up than he was.

Amanda starred at her tomb, then went to the door and pushed it open. There was nothing inside; it was just as she left it. Amanda turned to look at Dean and saw something she had never seen in this world. "Dean, the sun is coming up."

Indeed, the sun was rising for the first time in the alternate universe. Amanda and Dean watched it rise in silence arm in arm.

"Maybe it knows you're going home." Dean said, "Things are going back to normal here."

"Maybe." Amanda said, "Thank you so much for everything Dean."

"It's the least I could do." Dean said hugging her. "Just be careful from now on."

"I will." Amanda said kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm gonna stay out here for a while just in case this doesn't work." Dean said before Amanda got inside the tomb and closed the door.

Amanda breathed deeply and tried to be as calm as possible. She lay down on the cold floor of the tomb and shut her eyes. She thought again of Sam and Hanna hand Dean. She missed them so much and all she wanted was to go back to them. She suddenly felt weird, warm and the floor she lay on started feeling softer and more comfortable. Like she was on a bed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

Sam fell asleep after his talk with Amanda. He felt confident in his girlfriend to get herself out of her situation, but he still was worried about her. What if she was wrong and she couldn't find the door out of the world? What if she got permanently trapped and he had to kill her? Sam thought to himself _I won't kill her… I can't._ She made him promise though, and Sam knew it would be worse than Hell for both himself and Amanda if they were parted for good. Sam repositioned himself on the bed so his head rested on Amanda's shoulder. He couldn't seem to get into the deep sleep that he wanted to be in, so he tried anything that would possibly get his mind off of Amanda's situation. He wondered if he and Amanda would have ever met if they didn't hunt. If this was true love, in what way would they meet? Sam's head started filling with fantasies; he watched himself at Stanford and Amanda came in the middle of the semester and the two of them ran into each other on campus. They walked with each other just talking and getting to know one another. In Sam's fantasy, it seemed like they walked for hours.

Then, Sam started thinking about ways to propose to Amanda. Obviously, Sam wanted to marry her after he had her back with him. He loved her more than he had ever loved another person and he wanted to be able to call her his wife. Maybe, if Amanda was still pregnant, they might keep the baby and be a family. But then they also had to hunt; Sam didn't linger on the thought because it would be a topic the two of them would discuss later.

His thoughts finally led him into a deep slumber and it seemed like nothing would be able to rouse him. He woke up slowly the next morning around eleven o'clock. He felt himself coming back to reality, but he didn't want to open his eyes. He had moved during the night and couldn't feel Amanda's body lying beside him. So, he reached over to the other side of the bed, but he still couldn't feel her. Aside form Sam, the bed was empty. When he realized this, Sam's eyes flew open; Amanda's body was gone from the bed. His heart started racing; he sat up and first looked on the floor by the bed thinking that she might've rolled out on her own during the night. She wasn't there, but Sam stopped panicking when he looked around the room. Dean and Hannah were still sleeping peacefully in each other's arms in the next bed; and somebody was standing at the window looking out into the sunlight.

"Amanda?" Sam said quietly and hoped that he wasn't still fantasizing.

The figure at the window took a deep intake of breath, "This is the first time I've seen the sun in… I don't even know how long."

"Almost five days." Sam said getting up from the bed and walking over to her. "Are you alright?"

Amanda finally turned away from the window to look at Sam. She stroked his face with her hands and ran her fingers through his long brown hair. Then, she pulled him close to her and kissed him for the first time since she had been sent away.

"I feel much better now." Amanda said after releasing Sam.

Sam smiled and pulled her into a tight hug, but Amanda yelped in pain and he quickly released her.

"Sorry." Sam said looking at her stomach, "I forgot about that."

"It's okay." Amanda said, "You guys did a better job of stitching me up than I did."

Sam laughed a little to try and hold back his tears. He gently wrapped her into his arms and kissed her hair. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm so glad to see you." Amanda said with her face buried in Sam's chest.

Sam really didn't want to bring up the baby just yet, but he was curious, "Do you know if the baby is okay?"

Amanda shook her head, "I don't know."

"Well then, maybe that should be our first priority." Sam said, "Anyway you need a doctor to look you over."

Sam released Amanda and went to wake up Dean and Hannah.

"Wait, I'll wake them." Amanda said with a grin. She wanted to see their reaction if they woke up to her face.

She started with Hannah. She sat down on the floor next to Hannah's side of the bed and gently shook her. Hannah groaned and rolled over so her back was to Amanda.

"Hannah, get up." Amanda said smoothly. She heard a gasp and then Hannah rolled over again and practically screamed.

"Amanda! You're back!" Hannah exclaimed joyfully, "Wait, I'm not dreaming am I?"

"No you're not." Amanda said laughing a bit at Hannah's wide eyes.

Hannah let out a short squeak, rolled off the bed next to Amanda and hugged her almost as tightly as Sam did.

"Ouch, be gentle." Amanda said trying to resist her sister's grip.

"Oh my God I'm sorry." Hannah said loosening her grip slightly.

By now, Dean was awake and when he saw Amanda, he froze. He didn't really know how to react; he was extremely happy to see Amanda moving around, but his body wouldn't let him move to hug her. All he could do was stare at her and let a few tears fall from his eyes.

"Dean," Amanda said to him, "you saved my life. In the alternate reality."

"Did I?" Dean asked voice cracking slightly.

Amanda stood up slowly, as did Dean. She walked to him and embraced him for what she realized was the first time since they met. She whispered a Thank you into his ear and kissed his cheek. Then, the other two hunters joined their hug all happy that the team was back together and another evil son of a bitch was burning in Hell.

"Well," Dean said wiping his eyes dry, "let's get you to the hospital and have a doctor take a look at that gash."

They packed up all of their belongings, Sam helped Amanda into the Impala while Dean checked them out of their room and after a minute or two, the hunters were on their way to the hospital. It was the same hospital that Sam and Dean first saw Stephanie O'Brien before she died. Strangely, Amanda got the same doctor who took care of Steph. Dean and Sam recognized Doctor Williams when he walked into their room and Williams recognized them as well.

"Officers, how nice to see you again." Doctor Williams said and then looked at Amanda lying on the patient table. "Who might you be?"

"She's my girlfriend Doctor." Sam said, "She was attacked last night and we just need to make sure everything's alright."

"What sort of attack?" Doctor Williams asked Amanda.

"Umm… some guy jumped me with a knife while I was walking home." Amanda lied, very well actually. "He only got me once before I got away."

Amanda showed Doctor Williams her stomach where the Leithifold slashed at her.

"Who stitched you up?" Doctor Williams asked confused.

"I did." Hannah said who was sitting in between Sam and Dean.

"You probably shouldn't have done that if you were bringing her to me." Doctor Williams said, "However, you did a good job, there doesn't seem to be any internal bleeding, I just want to give you a once over before I release you."

"If you could," Amanda started, "I had just found out that I was pregnant before the attack. Now, I don't know."

"Sure, I'll figure out for you." Doctor Williams said, "Do you think you got pregnant a while ago?"

"Maybe a little over a month ago." Amanda guessed. She had lost all track of time in the other world.

"We'll give you an ultrasound, we should be able to see it if it's there." Doctor Williams said and Amanda didn't particularly like the way he put that.

Doctor Williams gave Amanda a general examination to make sure she had no broken bones or head injuries. After he was sure she was healthy other than her stomach, Doctor Williams had a nurse bring an ultrasound machine brought into the room.

"We're gonna wait outside." Dean said to Sam and he and Hannah left the room. He hoped that leaving the room would make Amanda a little more comfortable.

"Okay Amanda, this is a small camera." Doctor Williams said showing her a long, slender instrument. "I'm just gonna insert it and get a picture up on this screen." He added pointing to the monitor.

Amanda's eyes widened then she leaned over to whisper to Sam, "I thought I just got out of Hell."

Sam laughed, "This is no time to be modest Amanda."

Amanda frowned at him, but said nothing.

"Okay, just sit back and relax." Doctor Williams said and Amanda closed her eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hannah sat patiently in one of the chairs in the waiting room. Dean was impatiently pacing the room glancing in the direction of the room Sam and Amanda were in every time he passed it.

"Dean, calm down. Everything is fine now." Hannah said tapping her hand on a chair next to hers.

Dean reluctantly sat down, "I just wanna know if she's still got the baby."

"We'll fine out soon enough." Hannah said, "Anyway, even if she is, she and Sam have to decide what's gonna happen to it."

"Oh great, now there's something else I need to worry about." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"Why do you need to worry about it?" Hannah asked, "It's their decision not yours."

"Thank God." Dean said as the door to Amanda's room opened.

Amanda came out followed closely by Sam and then Doctor Williams. The three of them came into the waiting room and Dean and Hannah stood.

"Well," Doctor Williams said, "The baby is looking fine. So far, it's healthy, but I wouldn't suggest traveling for a while until the stitches come out of that wound."

"Thank you Doctor." Dean said and Williams left the four hunters.

Hannah couldn't have had a bigger smile on her face. She hugged her sister and laughed with joy. "You're gonna be a mother."

"Maybe." Amanda said, she didn't seem as happy about knowing the baby was safe as Hannah was.

"What do you mean maybe?" Hannah asked turning her smile into a frown.

Amanda looked to Sam, "We still have a lot to talk about."

Sam nodded his head, "Let's just get out of here."

"Where?" Hannah asked her excitement all gone now.

"Well, doc said no traveling." Dean said, "Looks like we're stuck in Helena for now."

Amanda groaned, "Don't use that word."

"What… stuck?" Dean asked jokingly.

The hunters made there way out to the Impala. Dean got behind the driver's seat with Hannah next to him and Sam and Amanda in the back seat. Dean decided that they were gonna find another, slightly nicer motel to stay; at least until Amanda's stomach healed. He started up the engine and looked in his rear- view mirror at Sam and Amanda. Sam had his arm around Amanda who was resting her head on his shoulder. No two people looked more in love to Dean and he knew they would make the right decision together.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

So, you guys probably thought this was gonna be the last chapter. WRONG!! I think I still have at least one more chapter. Two if I stretch the information and I really don't wanna do that. I'm trying really hard to end this story before or on the day of the Season Four premiere (2 DAYS!) So review, and enjoy the last of this adventure. By the way, I do have an idea of another story that includes Hannah and Amanda, so if you don't mind, please review and let me know what you think about another story with Sam and Dean's new girls.

HuntressofEvil


	17. Chapter 17

This is it everyone!! It's finally the last chapter of this story!! I know, I'm acting really happy that it's almost over, but I'm really sad I sent out a message for you guys last chapter; I have another idea for a story with Hannah and Amanda with Sam and Dean. If you guys haven't had enough of these crazy chicks, let me know and I'll be glad to start writing it for you. So please review and enjoy this last chapter!!

HuntressofEvil

**Chapter Seventeen**

Dean found a nice- looking motel just outside of Helena, so they stopped. They checked into two rooms, as usual one for each couple. Amanda immediately got into the shower. She was unconscious for almost a whole week and she felt extremely dirty from not having showered for so long. Sam waited for her to get finished, since he had nothing better to do but think. Dean and Hannah in the next room sat down in their room and stayed quiet just is case they would be able to hear any of Sam and Amanda's conversation.

When she stepped out of the shower, Amanda looked at herself in the mirror. The stitches that Hannah gave her seemed to be working because the slash looked like it was healing nicely. She put her hand over her stomach and thought about the baby. For her whole life, Amanda had been pro-life and against any form of abortion. She knew at that moment that she'd be keeping the baby. She just didn't know if she'd be _keeping_ the baby. She threw on a clean pair of clothes and went out to find Sam waiting.

"Fell better?" He asked when she entered the room.

"Much." Amanda said with a small smile.

"Are you ready then?" Sam asked gesturing for her to sit down across from where he was at the table.

Amanda sat slouching in the chair. She didn't know how to start the conversation, so she decided to wait for Sam to begin. Luckily, he felt her anxiety and took the lead.

"So, I know I've been thinking a lot." Sam said reaching for her hand. "How about you?"

Amanda nodded her head in agreement.

"I just want you to know," Sam said looking into her eyes, "this really is your decision and I'll support whatever you want to do."

"Another life- changing decision." Amanda said, "Why do I always have to make the hard decisions?"

"That's life." Sam said, "Trust me we all go through it."

"I didn't think I'd have to make this decision." Amanda said truthfully, "I didn't think I was getting out of there alive. Even if I did, I sure as Hell didn't think the baby would be alive."

"Do you remember anything that happened before you were attacked?" Sam asked with a worried look.

"Not really." Amanda said, "I remember going back into the other room to get files for Dean. They fell on the floor behind the bed, I reached down to get them and then everything went black. I felt compressed, like something had me in a cage too small for me. Then it felt like time had sped up and slowed down at the same time. I felt like I was in control of nothing. Then I opened my eyes and I was there."

Sam listened intently and said nothing.

"It was the most horrible place I've ever been." Amanda continued, "It was light out for once second and then it went into an endless night. It made me feel hopeless, like I shouldn't even try to escape. Then I realized, no one ever knew about the Leithifold because no one had ever seen it. Because it wasn't a real thing. It was just a figment of our imaginations started somewhere. Some one made everyone believe it was a real thing and then it became real. What does that sound like to you?"

"A talpa." Sam said immediately, "Going back to it being a little bit of everything we've ever hunted."

"Exactly." Amanda said, "I think a hunter a long time ago made up the creature, told a lot of people and then it because real and started killing. Remember, a long time ago, people believed that people in a coma were in an alternate universe to pay for their sins. So, once I decided to kill the Leithifold, it was easy because I really was in control the whole time."

"So you're telling me a figment of your imagination slashed you in the stomach?" Sam asked confused.

"Well, it really doesn't matter now, it's dead." Amanda said, "Let's get back on topic."

"I told you, it's your choice." Sam said, "Since you've already decided to give birth maybe we should decide together where you should go."

"I really don't want to make this choice on my own." Amanda said, "It will affect everyone if I keep the baby."

"We can adjust if that's what you decide." Sam said comfortingly.

"Then this is going back to whether or not I'm gonna keep hunting or not." Amanda said, "Only now I'm deciding between staying with you or staying with our baby."

"What?" Sam asked, "Do you really think I'm gonna keep hunting if you keep the baby?"

Amanda was confused, "You'll just quit if I say we're keeping the baby?"

"We killed the yellow-eyed demon. As far as I'm concerned, I don't need to hunt anymore." Sam said, "Anyway, my family is more important to me. Which brings me to something I've wanted to ask you for months."

"Oh God. Should I just answer yes now so you don't even have to ask me?" Amanda asked starting to tear up.

"You can, but I still want to ask you." Sam said getting down on one knee and taking a ring from his pocket. "Amanda, I love you more than anyone I've ever loved and I know you feel the same way about me. Will you marry me?"

"Yes." Amanda said immediately before starting to cry.

Sam put the diamond ring on Amanda's left hand and kissed her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dean was sitting in a chair up against the wall next to Sam and Amanda's room next door. He was trying to hear what they were saying, but all he could make out was mumbling and then crying.

"Can you hear what they're saying?" Dean asked Hannah.

"I sure can." Hannah said, but she wasn't even sitting next to the wall.

It took Dean a few seconds to realize she was only reading their minds. "Show off. What are they thinking?"

"Amanda blocked me out, but Sam's thinking that Amanda's not getting an abortion and…" Hannah smiled, "he just proposed to her."

"Really? That's my boy." Dean said with a smile, "What else?"

"He's letting her decided if they're gonna keep the baby or give it up for adoption." Hannah said, "But if she decides to keep it, Sam's gonna stop hunting so they can raise it together."

"And you can't get through Amanda's mind block?" Dean asked wanting badly to know what Amanda's gonna do.

"No, sorry." Hannah said disappointed in herself.

"That's okay." Dean said getting up and sitting next to her on the bed. "What do you say, we just wait and be surprised when they tell us what they're gonna do?"

Hannah looked at Dean. She was able to read his mind without even using her power. He wanted to have sex and she thought that she just might let him have her this time. Now that they were engaged, Hannah felt confident that he was gonna change for her. Hannah leaned in and gave Dean a kiss. He put his arms around her and when he pushed her down onto the bed, Hannah didn't resist. She read his mind again and was happy because the only thing he was thinking about was her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sam and Amanda didn't stay up too long talking. Amanda had made her decision; it was a lot easier than she thought it would be. They crawled in bed together around nine o'clock and fell asleep in each others arms. He had a tight grip on her, but Amanda didn't mind; she just liked that she was back in his arms and things would start getting a lot better for the hunters.

Sam walked next door around noon the next day. He knocked on Dean and Hannah's door, but no one answered right away.

"Dean?" Sam called into the room after knocking again.

He heard movement inside and then Dean opened the door. He wasn't wearing a shirt and he looked like he hadn't slept all night.

"Get enough sleep last night Dean?" Sam asked a little amused.

"Sleep? Yeah… lots of sleep last night." Dean said with a wide smile.

Sam shook his head, "I'm not gonna ask because I think I already know. Get dressed and packed, we're leaving."

"So soon? I thought Doc said no traveling." Dean said with a frown.

"Amanda made her decision and we're not going far." Sam said, "Just get dressed and meet us out here."

"Hey Sam, what was her decision?" Dean asked very interested.

Sam didn't answer at first. He just let out a long sigh and it seemed to Dean like something was a little wrong.

**A year and a half later**

Summertime was a beautiful time in South Dakota. The days may have been a little on the warm side, but the nights were beautiful. These were the times that Amanda liked to go out for long walks it the cold night air. She walked alone down the road in a small neighborhood in Pennington. She stopped in front of a two story house which had it's lights on. She stealthily made her way up to one of the windows and peaked inside. She saw a young woman holding an almost ten month old baby in her arms and a man holding a video recorder. She focused on the child; the beautiful baby girl had Sam's dark blue eyes and his dark brown hair. The woman holding her wasn't her real mother, but was doing a very good job of taking care of her and making her smile by making silly faces.

Amanda smiled when she saw her daughter smiling. She had decided so long ago that giving her baby up would probably be the best thing for everyone. She knew that Sam really didn't want to quit hunting, neither did she. If they keep their daughter, they would've been forced to stop or Amanda would've raised the baby on her own and never would see Sam much ever again. For the sake of being with Sam, just like her first decision, she decided to let her little one go.

After leaving the motel in Montana, Amanda and Sam decided that she would stay with Bobby. They figured it would be better protection for Amanda and the baby and less people would find out about the pregnancy. The fewer hunters who knew, the fewer demons would find out that Sam Winchester's new girlfriend was having a baby. Bobby was happy to have her under his care and the other three felt comfortable leaving her there while they take care of supernatural problems. They rarely went too far from South Dakota and Sam would call Amanda every day they were gone. After each hunt, they would return to Bobby's place so she would know they all were okay.

The pregnancy was not easy for Amanda however, and Sam sometimes felt reluctant to leave her, but she would insist on him getting out and hunting. While they were gone, Amanda did some hunting herself… for a possible new family for her baby. She would have monthly doctor visits and afterward, she and Bobby would take a walk in the city and evaluate certain people. The time came when Bobby went into a police station and got a list of families signed up for the adoption program. Amanda took a look at the list and went to meet each family. That's when she found her daughter's current family. She really liked them; they were about her and Sam's ago and they were having problems having children of their own. Amanda decided they would do and they signed the appropriate papers that were needed for the new family to become Amanda's baby's new parents. Seeing them with her baby now made Amanda feel like she made the right choice.

Amanda finally gave birth early on July 14. It was a home delivery; Amanda didn't feel up to going to the hospital, so Sam helped her through it. Afterward they went to the hospital to get the baby check out. Then, they took her to Pennington and Amanda tearfully handed her over to Mr. and Mrs. Preston. They named the little girl Maggie which was short for Margaret. After that, Amanda started going on her long walks back and forth to Maggie's house just to see her face. As the months passed, they became less often, but Amanda still went at least once ever two weeks.

Two months after Maggie was born, Hannah and Dean got married. Two months after that, Sam and Amanda said their vows. After that, all four Winchesters started going on hunts together, but Amanda would insist on going back to Pennington after every hunt. That's why she was there now. They had just finished a hunt and Amanda really needed to make sure that Maggie was still safe and doing fine. She forgot how long she had sat under that window, but soon, Sam came to get her.

"Amanda." Sam whispered, "Come on."

Amanda crawled back to the road, "She looks good."

Sam looked over to the house and saw his daughter inside. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah." Amanda said starting to walk away.

Sam stayed behind for a few seconds. He was fixed on Maggie; even though he only saw her for a few hours before she was given up, Sam cared just as much for her as Amanda. He was just more reluctant to come back and see her because he was attached to her. When Amanda decided on adoption, he was disappointed in her. A family is what he always wanted, especially children of his own. Now, he had a daughter and he couldn't see her except for these few seconds when he'd have to fetch Amanda.

"Sam." Amanda called and he broke his focus on Maggie. He walked away trying hard not to look back.

"You're right, she looks good." Sam said putting an arm around his wife.

"Do you think I did the right thing?" Amanda asked leaning against him.

"Sure." Sam said, "Of course you did. She's better off with them anyway."

"Is that supposed to mean we're not good parents?" Amanda asked playfully.

"No, I just mean, with the hunting and everything." Sam said, "Hunters or not, there are still loads of demons that want us dead and that means her too."

Amanda nodded her head in agreement with Sam. They walked in silence until they got back to the Impala. Dean was standing beside it on the phone. When they arrived, he hung up.

"I got another case." Dean told them. "A werewolf."

"Come on Dean." Amanda said, "I thought we agreed no more werewolves."

"Well, there seems to be nothing much else." Dean said, "Did you see Maggie?"

"Yeah, she's good." Amanda said and got into the back seat with Hannah.

"Don't be sad." Hannah whispered to her.

"I'm not sad." Amanda lied.

"Well then stop feeling bad about giving Maggie away." Hannah said, "You've got plenty of time to have babies when were all through hunting."

"And when might that be?" Amanda asked with a frown.

Hannah thought, "Well, it sure as Hell ain't gonna be tonight."

Sam and Dean got into the Impala and the four hunters left Pennington for another hunt. Something felt different for Amanda this time when they left. She had a feeling that this visit would be the last time she would come back. It was time for her to move on and trust that the Preston's would take care of her precious daughter. Amanda thought she should be feeling depressed, but what she really felt was freedom.


End file.
